Journal d'Alika: L'enfant medium qui communique avec les morts
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Il y a Balsa, lancière incontestée. Il y a Tanda, médecin réputé et apprenti chamane. Et il y a moi. Je suis la fusion des deux. Je maîtrise les arts martiaux et connais les plantes médicinales, mais en plus, je suis ce qu'on appelle: une médium. Anges, Démons, Esprits, je les vois et les côtoie chaque jour. Ce n'est pas effrayant, au contraire, c'est fascinant. COMPLÈTE ou pas...
1. Partie I

**Notes d'Alika-Chan:**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, pour débuter j'aimerai vous aviser de certaines parts. Cette histoire est liée en parallèle avec mes anciennes fanfics de Moribito. Vous devez avoir lu les trois tomes pour avoir accès à celui-ci, car il révèle des moments clés de ma trilogie. Il a été conçu pour éclairer certaines parties dont je ne m'attardais pas, car je préférais me centrer sur l'histoire originale.

Ensuite, cette fanfic va aborder les thèmes suivant : **paranormal** et **spirituel**. Je ne suis pas médium, mais je continue de m'améliorer sur ce sujet et ma propre spiritualité, encore à ce jour. La plupart de mes connaissances sur ce monde invisible seront éditées dans cette fanfic qui était de base, composée de six chapitres, mais qui au final, en contiendra plus que prévu. Bref, j'espère, toutefois, que vous allez apprécier !

Bonne lecture !

Si jamais vous avez des questions en cours de route, ne pas hésiter, de même qu'une petite _review_ , si le cœur vous en dit.

.

.

.

.

Partie I : Ransa no Moribito

Balsa, quarante-trois printemps à son actif, faisait du ménage dans sa chambre au second lorsque son balai accrocha quelque chose et qu'un live poussiéreux tomba au sol. Elle le regarda attentivement et sur la couverture était écrit :

 _ **Journal d'Alika:**_

 _L'enfant medium qui communique avec les morts_

Le cœur battant, elle osa lire la première page. Elle comprit que sa fille aînée avait mis sur papier toutes ses expériences en tant que personne qui voyait les esprits avant que son don ne soit volontairement bloqué, ou plutôt scellé, par Torogai. Alors elle lâcha ses tâches ménagères, se câla confortablement dans son futon avec les oreillers dans son dos pour commencer sa lecture.

 _» À celui ou celle qui trouvera ce journal. Si vous le lisez en ce moment, c'est qu'il est sans doute le temps que je vous révèle un de mes plus grands secrets. Je ne crois pas au hasard ni aux coïncidences. Tout arrive pour une raison et il y a sans doute une raison pour laquelle vous tenez mon livre en ce moment dans vos mains. Alors désormais, je peux me dévoiler lentement._

.

.

.

 _ **Anges gardiens et enfant médium**_

» Je suis née d'une mère guerrière et d'un père Yakue métissé. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas née avec un livre guide qui dit : _bonjour, je suis médium, je vois les morts voici comment mon don fonctionne._ Ç'aurait été trop beau, trop magnifique et tellement plus facile pour mes parents. La première fois que j'ai vu les esprits, j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rappeler, mais d'après ma mère, je riais seule devant un mur vide alors que j'avais dix mois. Je semblais parler à des « amis imaginaires ». À mes deux ans et demi, tout fut un peu plus clair. Je pensais que c'était normal de _les_ voir, _eux_. L'homme était grand et imposant, il portait la même lance que ma mère. J'ai compris qu'il était destiné à être mon ange gardien, ou simplement gardien, et qu'il s'appelait Jiguro Musa. Il pouvait être sévère mais il était toujours gentil avec moi. Il me protégeait. Je le voyais tout le temps, alors du coup, je n'étais jamais seule. Mes parents trouvaient que j'avais un langage disons, trop « mature » pour mes deux ans et demi, mais ils pensaient aussi que je devais être une enfant précoce.

À l'anniversaire de mes trois ans, deux autres gardiens firent leur apparition dans ma vie. Ou plutôt : je pus enfin les voir. Pas en tant que fantôme, blanc et translucide. Non. Je les voyais en chair et en os, à l'exception qu'être vivants, ils étaient morts. La première, une femme, semblait être une de mes gardiens acquis lors d'une de mes vies antérieures. Elle s'appelait Hana. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs jais lisses, des yeux bleus azur, une peau mate un ton plus foncé que mon paternel. Elle était grande, 1m77, presque comme mon père, Tanda, qui faisait 1m75. Ce qui me faisait rire : elle était toujours munie d'un bâton plus grand qu'elle, rond et en bois et portait sur son dos des ailes très blanches, soit repliées sur son dos ou tout bonnement, elle les faisait disparaitre quand elle n'avait pas assez de place pour les déployer. Comme habit, elle variait souvent : robe, toge, tunique ou kimono. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait été une de mes grandes sœurs dans une vie antérieure et avait fait le vœu de toujours me protéger. Dès son apparition, Hana fut là pour rester à mes côtés. En fait, elle était là depuis le début, depuis ma naissance où j'ai pris ma première respiration, mais je ne pus la voir réellement qu'à mes trois ans contrairement à Jiguro. Le second gardien que je pus aussi voir à mes trois printemps, n'était nulle autre que Karuna Yonsa, le père de ma mère, le frère de Tante Yuka, et donc : mon grand-père maternel. Lui aussi avait assisté à ma naissance, mais en comparatif à mes deux autres gardiens, il partait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Alors je ne le vis que rarement durant mon enfance.

Je me souviens aussi que je voulais que Maman et Papa donnent des portions de leur nourriture préparée à Hana et Jiguro. Mais ils me trouvaient drôles et m'ordonnaient de continuer à manger.

« Tes amis imaginaires n'ont pas besoin de manger, avait dit Papa, chose qui m'avait fâchée.

\- Si, ils ont besoin de manger.

\- Alika, contente-toi de finir ton assiette. »

Je boudai un instant et regardai Jiguro et Hana qui étaient assis à la table. _Je n'ai pas besoin de manger maintenant, petite fleur,_ m'avait-il répondu alors qu'il s'occupait de nettoyer et polir sa lance. _Je mange quand je le veux et quand tu ne le vois pas._

.

.

.

 _ **Le mystère de la bouchée du biscuit**_

» Pour preuve, alors que Papa avait fait des biscuits, il venait tout juste de les sortir du four en terre cuite. Ses biscuits étaient intacts et encore très chauds. Et j'étais à l'opposé de la pièce, derrière la table, assise en train de faire une couronne de fleur pour Maman qui s'entrainait dehors. Papa me parlait en même temps qu'il regardait les biscuits. Et je vis Hana prendre une bouchée et ne pus m'empêcher de crier pour l'avertir :

« Hana, attention, c'est CHAUD ! »

Papa s'était retourné où je regardai et il jeta un grand :

« HEIN ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa ? demandai-je, alors que je voyais Hana manger rapidement sa bouchée comme un dragon enflammé.

\- As-tu... non, tu n'as pas pris de bouchée, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il en levant le biscuit qui avait une jolie morsure bien ronde.

\- Non, Papa. Tu en as peut-être prise une sans t'en rendre compte, essayai-je avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Je n'ai aucun goût présent dans la bouche et ta mère est dehors. »

Il se rapprocha de moi avec le biscuit.

« Qui a mangé le biscuit ? répéta-t-il en me regardant comme si je cachais quelque chose.

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! continuai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas moi non plus. »

Ce fut donc le mystère, du moment, du biscuit jusqu'à ce que je réponde :

« C'est Hana qui l'a mangé...

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire. Qu'un de tes amis imaginaires puissent arriver à manger un biscuit... mais il est vrai que tu as crié que c'était encore chaud. Serre les dents, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais juste serrer les dents, s'il te plait, ma puce. »

Je souris forcée et serrai les dents. Il plaça la morsure dans le biscuit à demi mangé sur mes dents fermées et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas ta bouche... ni la mienne... quel était le nom que tu as crié quand c'est arrivé ?

\- Hana...

\- ... Je vois. Bref, est-ce que tu veux que je lui laisse le biscuit ?

\- S'il te plait. »

Trouvant ça comique, Hana n'avait pas retouché le biscuit. Elle avait un plan derrière la tête. Je crois que Papa commençait lentement à me croire. Lorsque Maman revint de son entrainement et vit le biscuit à demi-mangé, elle voulut le prendre pour le finir, mais Papa et moi s'étions vivement écriés en même temps :

« Ne le mange pas !

\- Eh... (elle regarda le biscuit dans sa main) pourquoi ? Est-il empoisonné ?

\- N-non, balbutia Tanda. Il est pour l'amie imaginaire d'Alika. »

Maman nous regarda d'un air totalement perdu et confus. Il est clair qu'elle croyait que Papa entrait dans mon jeu, qui n'en était pas un, justement. Elle s'attaqua donc à un autre biscuit, complet. Je regardai Papa et retournai vaquer à mes occupations. Le soir venu, alors que Maman était au second étage et que Grand-Mère était dehors en train de parler avec les esprits des eaux, je veux dire, la tête l'eau, je regardai Hana assise à la table devant le biscuit alors que Papa lisait son livre.

« Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Regarde le biscuit. »

Il regarda le biscuit.

« Il n'y a rien de spécial. Hana ne semble pas vouloir y retoucher malgré tout.

\- Elle va le manger.

\- Alors, fais-moi signe. »

Il retourna son regard sur son livre et Hana mangea le biscuit avec une grande satisfaction. Elle était une gardienne très gourmande. Je tirai encore sur la manche de mon père.

« Regarde la table... »

Papa leva ses yeux et vit que le biscuit avait disparu de la table. Il me regarda, regarda la table et moi à nouveau.

« L'as-tu mangé ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mon père avait bien été témoin de la bouchée inconnue du biscuit laissé par Hana et malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait mangé au complet, il continuait de nier le tout alors que je n'avais rien dans la bouche ! Alors je fis la moue et mon visage se crispa.

« Alika ?

\- J'ai rien mangé ! éclatai-je en sanglots avant de me lever et de courir dehors rejoindre grand-mère. C'est Hana qui l'a mangé ! »

En arrivant dehors, Grand-Mère me regardait intriguée. Je me jetai dans ses bras en geignant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite fleur ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Papa refuse de croire que c'est Hana qui a terminé le biscuit mangé... j'ai rien mangé... personne ne me croit quand je dis que je vois des esprits et non pas des amis imaginaires...

\- Moi, je te crois.

\- Vraiment ?... Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Pas du tout. »

.

.

.

 _ **Torogai-Shi, Guide Spirituel**_

» Peu de temps après cet événement, seule ma Grand-Mère Torogai, également chamane, croyait réellement en l'existence de mon don. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle aussi les voyait. Elle savait qu'Hana, Jiguro et parfois Karuna m'accompagnaient toujours. Je lui parlais également que j'avais une phobie monstre que la maison prenne en feu ou que quelque chose soit mal éteint. Et elle m'apprit à méditer pour comprendre la source de ce traumatisme. En plus de méditer, je me liais à mon Moi Supérieur. J'ai compris que j'étais, dans une de mes autres vies antérieures, décédée en donnant naissance à mon cinquième enfant. Je m'appelais _Amber_ , j'avais vingt-six ans _._ Dans une autre, j'avais été noyée, ne sachant pas nager. Je m'appelais _Iñaki_ et j'étais un garçon d'environs sept ans. Je n'avais pas peur de l'eau dans ma vie présente. Peut-être parce que, naturellement, en m'apprenant à nager dès l'âge de deux ans et demi, mes parents avaient apaisé cette peur. Une autre de mes réincarnations avait été brûlée au bûcher, car on m'appelait sorcière à cause de mon don de voir les esprits. D'où ma peur que quelque chose prenne en feu. Ma Grand-Mère a été formidable avec moi et mon don et m'avait fortement encouragé à continuer de le développer. En le développant davantage, quand je lui ai avoué que chaque être humain possédait une étrange couleur qui fluctuaient autour d'eux, elle comprit que je ne voyais pas seulement les morts et les esprits, mais également les auras. Chose qu'elle était incapable de faire.

J'étais fière de mon don, mais désormais âgée de quatre ans, je le cachais à mes parents. Je ne leur parlais plus de Jiguro ou d'Hana. Ils ne me croyaient jamais et étaient trop terre à terre. Mon père avait arrêté ses études en magie pour se concentrer sur ses aptitudes à être médecin, donc il était moins connecté, moins ouvert au monde des esprits et au monde spirituel. Quand je posais la question à Grand-Mère Torogai : _« Pourquoi Papa ne me croit pas ? Est-ce parce qu'il a peur de sa propre fille, moi ? »_ Elle ne me répondait jamais.

.

.

.

 _ **Jiguro, maître lancier incontesté**_

» À mes quatre ans, je regardai parfois ma maman s'entraîner. Elle avait le même style que Jiguro, autant dans la fluidité, que dans les mouvements et les esquives. Elle m'avait enseigné la base des arts martiaux vers l'âge de trois ans et demi. Un matin, je me réveillai très tôt, avant mes parents, et je dénichai un petit bâton en bambou. Je vis mon gardien Jiguro s'entraîner et osai lui demander de m'entrainer.

« ... _Au début, je pensais que c'était inutile d'entraîner une femme parce que leur force physique est en général plus faible que les hommes... mais après avoir vu ta mère grandir et progresser, j'ai changé d'idée. Tu voudrais t'entraîner ?_

 _-_ Oui !

\- _C'est un entrainement très rigoureux et très demandant. Tu es encore plus jeune que lorsque ta mère a commencé._

\- Eh...

\- _Mais j'accepte de t'entrainer. Je sais que tu auras le talent._

\- Vraiment ?!

\- _Oui._

\- Est-ce que tu pourras m'avertir quand mes parents vont se réveiller ?

\- _Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te voient t'entrainer, c'est bien ça ?_

\- Oui...

\- _Parfait, je t'avertirai._ »

Il commença à me montrer comment bien tenir une lance – enfin, avec ma branche de bambou – les positions défensives et le maniement. On put s'entraîner une demi-heure avant que Jiguro ne m'arrête et me dise que ma mère se réveillait, car il le ressentait dans son énergie. Je lâchai mon bâton en bambou et le cachai précieusement avant de faire autre chose : faire des couronnes de fleurs. Quand elle me vit dehors, elle me passa la remarque comme quoi je semblais très matinale.

« Ça arrive, mentis-je alors que je regardai Jiguro continuer de s'entrainer comme si de rien n'était. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Plus tard dans la journée, je m'évadai en douce dans la forêt et allai à mon petit refuge secret : une grotte souterraine dont les entrées se situaient dans la base d'une souche d'arbre. Ce fut à cet endroit que je perfectionnai, durant la moitié de mes quatre printemps, mes habilités pour la lance.

« _J'avais raison,_ me déclara Jiguro alors qu'Hana mangeait des petits fruits en me regardant lors de mon entraînement. _Tu as également le don des armes._

\- Le don des armes ? Je croyais que j'avais un seul don : celui de voir les esprits et les auras.

\- _En nous voyant, tu as aussi pu développer un second talent, dont celui-ci. Tu es très compétente. Je crois que tu feras une excellente lancière tout comme ta Maman plus tard._ »

Je souris face aux compliments...

Balsa arrêta sa lecture un petit moment. _Il est vrai qu'à ses quatre ans et demi, je me suis réveillée un matin plus tôt que prévu et que j'ai jeté un regard à la porte pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur._

« _Toujours en train de parler avec tes am_ — s'était-elle coupée en apercevant tout un spectacle. »

Sa fille était en train de faire des enchaînements de lance, dans le vide, comme si elle se battait contre une vraie personne. Soudain, Alika avait tourné les yeux vers elle, s'était arrêtée et avait baissé la tête, comme si elle avait commis une faute irréparable.

« _Eh bin, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais la façon de manipuler une lance_ , avait-elle dise en s'approchant. »

Elle se mit à relire et fût surprise de voir que la suite correspondait exactement à ses souvenirs. Elle en pouffa même de rire.

.

.

.

 _ **Début d'un entrainement à la lance**_

» Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne désirai pas que mes parents me voient me pratiquer avec Jiguro... bien qu'ils ne le voyaient pas. Maman rentra à nouveau dans le refuge et ressortit avec un _bô_ , un long bâton de bois. Je restai plantée devant ma mère, me demandant ce que je devais faire contre elle.

« À quoi penses-tu ? rit Maman.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Attaques-moi. Montres-moi tout ce que tu sais.

\- Bon… d'accord... (je regardai Jiguro un quart de seconde)

\- _Vas-y, tu es assez compétente._ »

Je lui fis un signe de tête et, aussitôt confirmé, je m'élançai avec confiance vers ma mère en l'attaquant en un grand mouvement ample de haut en bas, qu'elle bloqua avec son _bô_ sur le côté.

« Bien ! »

Je ramenai mon bambou avant de faire un angle de 90° vers la gauche et me fit encore bloquer. J'arrivai à lui faire bouger son arme et faire légèrement travailler ses réflexes.

« Magnifique coup ! »

Je n'étais, certes, pas aussi puissante qu'un adolescent ou adulte lancier de Kanbal, mais je savais comment l'attaquer. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait exactement le même style que Jiguro, j'avais l'impression de me battre contre mon propre maître, qui avait jadis été son maître !

« _Maintenant, attaque là en tournant vers elle et touche ses mollets, tu vas la déstabiliser,_ me conseilla Jiguro. »

Je fis comme il me dit et, en effet, je déstabilisai Maman. Après quelques attaques, Maman décida de m'attaquer lentement avec des attaques douces, chose que je parai facilement, mais elle découvrit que j'en voulais un peu plus.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé !

\- Mais si je sors toute ma force, tu ne tiendras pas une seule seconde. Laisse-toi une chance ma chérie, ceci n'est pas un examen ou un combat à mort pour tester ta force physique. Ceci est juste un petit entrainement amical pour voir tes capacités dont j'ignorai depuis le début. Tu n'as que quatre ans et demi. »

Je fis la moue. Maman lâcha son arme et ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y réfugie. Je ne voulus pas, mais je le fis quand même.

« Je crois que je vais t'entraîner quand même, sourit-elle. Tu as démontré de jolies réflexes et de belles attaques. Je reste convaincue que tu seras une très grande lancière plus tard.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Et douée en plus.

\- Je veux pas être médecin comme Papa. Je veux être lancière comme toi ! »

C'est ainsi que je commençai à m'entrainer avec Maman tous les jours.

.

.

.

 _ **La vérité dévoilée**_

» Durant mes cinq ans, il ne se passa rien de très extraordinaire. J'essayai toujours de convaincre mes parents que je voyais les esprits, mais ils les prenaient encore pour des amis imaginaires. Il était vrai, par contre, que certains esprits d'enfants venaient jouer avec moi ou m'accompagnaient quand j'avais de l'école à la maison. Certains très beaux, d'autres parfois me faisaient peur ou m'intriguaient puisqu'ils avaient été marqué par leur mort, j'entends par là : défigurés par un chien, brûlés au second degré (ils se cachaient derrière un masque de théâtre japonais pour ne pas que je sois terrifiée), noyés (ceux-là avaient toujours des vêtements trempés tout comme leur cheveux) ou encore simplement décédés de maladies. Ils ne voulaient jamais de mal à moi ou à ma famille, car Jiguro et Hana s'occupaient de nous protéger et parfois, ils pouvaient les bannir de chez nous comme punition pour avoir osé faire du mal à mon entourage dit « vivants ». C'est également à cinq ans que je pus tenter ma chance de parler de Jiguro à ma mère. Alors qu'elle nettoyait encore sa lance, je la regardai, la tête posée sur la table comme un chien. Elle s'en aperçut et me questionna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Quand je dis que mes amis ne sont pas imaginaires ?

\- Honnêtement, j'ai un peu encore de difficulté. Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Mais désires-tu me parler d'eux ? »

Toute de suite quand elle a posé sa dernière question, je savais qu'elle était ouverte à ce sujet et je tentai ma chance en redressant ma tête et en acquiesçant positivement et vivement. Elle déposa sa lance alors que je me rapprochai d'elle et qu'elle se tourna vers moi.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce ?

\- J'en ai trois. Dont deux qui restent toujours à mes côtés.

\- Que fait le troisième ?

\- Il vient et part comme il le désir. Mais c'est le premier qui insiste vraiment pour que je te parle de lui.

\- Vas-y.

\- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Jiguro Musa. Du clan Musa de Kanbal...

\- Jiguro Musa ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Eh... oui... Maman, ça va ?

\- Peux-tu me dire me décrire comment il est ?

\- Si tu veux ? »

Je regardai Jiguro, prêt à me fournir des preuves.

« Est-ce qu'il est grand ? Im78 ? dis-je.

\- Oui.

\- Portes-t-il une barbiche foncée et les cheveux courts ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-il musclé et imposant ?

\- Oui.

\- Même ceinture que la tienne et une épaulette gauche ?

\- Oui.

\- Dernière chose : il porte une lance, pas vrai, Maman ?

\- Oui... la même que moi.

\- Mais le manche est rouge.

\- Exact.

\- Il a aussi tué huit autres guerriers comme lui, pour te sauver lui et toi des assassins envoyés par le Roi Rogsam. Le même qui a forcé ton père a empoisonné le Roi Naguru pour le trône... »

J'avais confirmé le tout à ma mère qui resta sans mots en me regardant. Son regard était inestimable.

« C'est aussi lui qui a commencé à m'entrainer à la lance, confiai-je. »

Le soir même, alors que je venais de fermer les yeux et dormais – du moins j'essayais – dans ma chambre à l'étage du haut, collée contre Hana, j'entendis Maman parler avec Papa.

« Tanda... j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose...

\- Vas-y ?

\- Ça concerne Alika...

\- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait comme bêtises ?

\- Rien... mais est-ce que je lui ai déjà parlé de Jiguro ?

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne...

\- Elle m'a parlé de ses amis imaginaires, dont le premier qui se dit Jiguro Musa...

\- Elle a peut-être imaginé le tout ?

\- Tu crois ? Si je te disais qu'elle a répondu à toutes les questions avec exactitude, alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu ?

\- Balsa, elle a dû dire oui pour t'impressionner, c'est tout.

\- Tanda, tu la crois si idiote et si prétentieuse que cela ? me défendit ma mère. Je ne pense même pas qu'une enfant de son âge puisse réfléchir à ce point pour blâmer et tromper les gens. Tu as été apprenti chamane, tu devrais pourtant la croire plus que moi-même sur le monde des esprits...

\- Les enfants ont une imagination débordante, ils ne savent pas distinguer le vrai du faux.

\- Je ne pense pas que Jiguro Musa fasse partit de son imagination et sache qu'aujourd'hui, elle m'a parlé de lui, et m'a dit des choses que je ne lui ai jamais raconté comme le Roi Rogsam et la mort de mon père. Tanda, elle était d'une exactitude déconcertante ! Tu ne peux pas continuer de nier ça... »

À ce moment, je les écoutai en les épiant du haut et vis Jiguro qui s'assit sur le coussin qui reposait à leur côté. L'objet se déplaça d'un centimètre suite à son poids. Maman et Papa l'avaient vu bouger et en le fixant, se regardèrent, vice-versa ainsi de suite pendant de longs instants.

« Tu as vu... la même chose pas vrai ? déclara Tanda.

\- Oui... ne le nie pas toi non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas déplacé le coussin ?

\- Pas du tout. Toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- J'aimerai bien demander à Alika, mais elle dort... »

À ce moment, je me suis levée et ai descendu lentement les escaliers. Mes parents me regardaient comme si j'avais une pieuvre sur la tête.

« Nous t'avons réveillé, poussin ?

\- Non... j'étais déjà réveillée...

\- Pouvons-nous te parler d'un truc ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis levée...

\- Alors assieds-toi, me convia Papa. »

Je pris le coussin sur lequel Jiguro était assis et je m'assis entre ses cuisses (il était assis en tailleur).

« Pourquoi avoir choisis ce coussin qui a bougé ? demanda Maman.

\- Car je me suis assise sur les genoux de Jiguro... ou plutôt : entre ses cuisses...

\- Jiguro y est donc assit là ?

\- Oui...

\- Il a fait bouger le coussin ? questionna à son tour Papa.

\- Oui, pour vous offrir une preuve. Vous pouvez me demander toutes les preuves que vous voulez.

\- Tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

\- ... »

Je réféchis. J'avais dit la moitié des choses que je connaissais de Jiguro à Maman. Je fouillai un instant dans ma mémoire, mais Jiguro projeta son énergie sur moi et j'eus ses souvenirs en tête.

« Jiguro a été l'un des lanciers les plus jeunes choisis de toute l'histoire Kanbal. Il a assisté à la "Giving Ceremony" alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Il était aussi le plus compétent des neufs lanciers du roi qui ne servent que lui et lui seul. Il connaissait bien Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi, d'où le fait où vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous deux... (je les regardai avec insistance)

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit de tout ça, avoua Maman.

\- Jiguro dit aussi que vous m'avez conçu accidentellement deux ans après sa mort... (je regardai Maman : ) parce que tu étais encore triste qu'il soit décédé avec autant de morts sur les épaules. Et il dit que quand il a senti que je grandissais dans ton ventre, il protégerait l'enfant à venir.

\- Comme un ange gardien ?

\- C'est ça... Il est mon gardien. »

Ils se regardèrent et ne dirent rien d'autre de plus. J'allai devoir les convaincre davantage dans les années prochaines... mais Maman commençait à me croire. Grand-Mère, elle, c'était évident : elle me _croyait_ à cent pour cent. Papa, lui, c'était mitigé. Soit il niait ma réalité ou bien, il n'aimait pas ce sujet de conversation...

.

.

.

 **Alors, comment avez-vous aimé le premier chapitre ?**

 **Avez-vous des questions/reviews au sujet du monde spirituel ?**


	2. Partie I-2

**Note d'Alika : Hé bien lecteurs/lectrices, nous voici avec le second chapitre de cette fanfic de Seirei no Moribito. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et laisser une** _review_ **, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et j'espère aussi que vous ne trichez pas (** _du sens, sauter la trilogie pour lire cette fanfic_ **)... si oui, je trouverai ça dommage, car vous vous** _ **spoilriez**_ **les trois tomes de la trilogie et il n'y aura plus de suspense.**

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi... T.T Sauf mon OC Alika. Tristement... Balsa, je veux que tu sois mienne !**

.

.

Partie I.2 : Ransa no Moribito

 _ **L'arrivée de Chagum dans ma famille**_

» Chagum est arrivé l'année suivante, à mes six ans. Juste avant, il y a deux mois, mes parents se sont disputés. Une violente dispute. Je me souviens que Maman m'avait intégrée dans leur engueulade. Elle voulait m'emmener avec elle en voyage. Papa, lui, ne voulait pas. Moi, je ne savais pas où tourner de la tête ni quel côté prendre. Ma tête allait de droite à gauche et vice-versa. Finalement, ma mère quitta sans moi, sans m'emmener. Papa m'avait retenu et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour éviter que je ne la suive même si je me débattais en criant. Il me fallut un long moment pour que je cesse de me débattre et de crier. Le soir, je ne voulais pas dormir avec mon père, je voulais dormir seule avec Hana.

« _Tout ira bien pour ta Maman, mon cœur._

\- Mais Hana...

\- _Jiguro va veiller sur elle. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti avec elle. Il va revenir de temps en temps pour te redonner de ses nouvelles. Maintenant, essaie de dormir._ »

Heureusement qu'Hana était là pour me calmer. Jiguro venait me voir pour me donner de ses nouvelles, sur comment elle allait et qu'elle s'ennuyait de moi. Ça me rassurait et je gardais jalousement ces informations de mon père. De par le temps où nous l'avons revue, blessée mortellement, Papa avait à faire au Bas-Ougi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alika-Chan ?

\- Quand Maman revient ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Son travail lui offre un horaire assez irrégulier.

\- Mais je veux voir Maman !

\- Mais Papa ne sait pas quand elle va revenir et qui sait, elle—

\- Elle est toujours en vie, les esprits me l'ont dit.

\- Encore tes amis imaginaires ? soupira papa.

\- Ce ne sont pas des amis imaginaires ! m'indignai-je. Ils m'ont vraiment dit la vérité !

\- Alika... Nous ne sommes pas dans ta tête et pas plus dans ton monde.

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Alika...

\- Je veux voir Maman ! Elle, elle me comprend et me croit ! »

Je piquai encore ma crise de larmes hebdomadaire. Puis, nous sommes allés au Bas-Ougi vendre des herbes médicinales. Lorsque nous sommes retournés au refuge, un jour plus tard par manque de commandes, Hana m'avertit qu'un garçon allait se noyer d'ici peu en essayant de chercher Papa. Elle le ressentait. Mais je n'en parlais pas à mon père : il ne me croyait pas. Comme elle me l'avait prédit, un garçon se noyait et Papa l'avait attrapé juste à temps. Au refuge, tandis que Papa allait chercher Maman, Chagum et moi avions appris à se connaître. Entre-temps, Hana m'avait tout dit : Chagum avait été mis sous la protection de ma mère à la demande de la Seconde Impératrice.

« On a demandé à Maman de te protéger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, pas vrai ? lui avais-je dit.

\- (Il sursauta) Oh... Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Les esprits me l'ont dit.

\- Tu vois les esprits ?

\- Oui. Grand-Mère Torogai dit que j'ai hérité des dons Yakue de mon papa, qu'il n'utilise plus... Je vois les auras, je vois les esprits et je leur parle... j'ai même trois esprits qui me suivent constamment et qui me protègent.

\- (il fut parcouru de frissons) Toi alors... »

C'était toujours comique de voir leur réaction.

.

.

.

 _ **La prédiction d'Hana**_

» Je me souviens qu'un soir, alors que je prenais mon bain avec ma mère, je lui demandai la fameuse question que chaque enfant a demandé au moins une fois dans leur vie : quand est-ce qu'ils me feront une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

« Oh, mon poussin, ce ne sera pas pour demain.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas planter des graines de choux pour que la cigogne puisse passer ?

\- L'histoire de la cigogne, hein ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas avoir un grand frère ?

\- Grand frère... Niisan ?

\- Niisan ?

\- Chagum-Niisan ! Est-ce qu'on peut l'adopter ?

\- Hé bien... il a une famille ailleurs, je ne peux pas le kidnapper.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui alors que tu as moi ?

\- Parce que c'est mon rôle de garde-du-corps. Je protège les adultes comme les enfants. Et sa maman m'a demandée de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Alors tu vas être sa maman ?!

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Tu ne vas plus être ma Maman ?!

\- Non Alika, je serai toujours ta Maman. Mais je serai également la mère de Chagum maintenant que sa mère est loin de lui. Ne serait-ce pas un peu de la jalousie ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ah, tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! »

Nous avions bien ri. Hana vint me voir le soir, ayant entendu notre conversation. Elle se pencha vers moi alors que je m'habillai pour la nuit.

« _Sois patiente petite fleur._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- _Je peux te garantir que tu auras une petite sœur ou un petit frère bientôt._

\- Quand ?

\- _Sans doute au cours de l'hiver. Mais je ne sais pas quand._ »

Je gardai donc secrètement sa prédiction.

.

.

.

 _ **Chagum accrue la capacité de mes dons**_

» S'il y a bien eu une chose qui m'a marqué, c'est durant le temps que Chagum n'était que le Nyuga Ro Chaga, étant en présence d'un esprit sacré, mon don avait accrue de façon déconcertante. Lorsqu'un jour, je ramassai de l'eau avec ma mère dans la rivière, ma vision changea. Je me trouvai à demi dans mon monde, à demi dans Nayug. Il y avait des créatures fascinantes, à la fois gigantesque. Je tombai à la renverse, sur la berge, poussé par Hana qui veillait sur moi.

« Alika ! Tout va bien ? s'était inquiétée Maman.

\- Eh...

\- Tu as été prise de vertige ? (elle me rassit sur l'herbe)

\- Non... je sais pas pourquoi, ma vision a changé et durant un moment, j'ai cru voir un autre paysage.

\- Hum ?

\- Un paysage coloré... avec d'étranges créatures...

\- Nayug ?

\- Je sais pas... mais aucun danger, je vais bien. J'ai juste eu peur. »

Maman remit le seau en place et m'aida à me redresser. J'essorai ma ceinture et elle remplit les seaux avant de m'en donner un à nouveau. Hana confirma mes dire que j'avais bien vu Nayug et que l'œuf de l'esprit sacré influençait d'une certaine façon mon sixième sens et ma clairvoyance... en plus de voir les esprits !

.

.

.

 _ **Divers événements**_

» Je ne vais pas tout détailler chaque instant de ma vie, juste les plus marquant, mais pendant cette période de temps, il y eu l'évanouissement de Tatie Saya. Son âme avait quitté son corps : on appelle ça un voyage astral. C'est l'âme qui quitte son enveloppe physique pour aller visiter d'autre endroit ou tout simplement se connecter au monde spirituel ou son « Moi Supérieur ». Tatie Saya pourrait donc détenir le don que je détiens, mais elle se bloque – comme Papa – ou en a simplement aucunement conscience. Cependant, si vous n'êtes pas habitués à ce genre de situation paranormale ou ésotérisme, cela peut être très dangereux et vous risquez non seulement de vous perdre, mais également que votre âme se fasse attaquer en cours de route si vous n'avez jamais fait ça. Elle était incapable de revenir à son corps physique. J'avais même entendu la conversation, bien que courte, entre Maman et Papa juste avant que je ne fasse une petite sieste.

« Moi aussi ? avait-elle demandé.

\- ...

\- Chamane Torogai ne t'avait-il pas averti de ne pas pratiquer l'appel d'âme ?... Si tu plongeais dans un puits avoisinant, je sais que je serais capable de t'en tirer. Mais tu ne peux pas attacher une corde à une âme.

\- Je connais les risques ! Mais puisque mon maître n'est pas là, c'est moi qui dois le faire !

\- Je suppose que oui, mais...

\- Ça ira. Je vais ramener l'âme de Saya, c'est certain. Si par hasard je ne la ramenais pas, je reviendrais pour te hanter quand tu dormiras, plaisanta-t-il, blague que Maman ne rit pas mais elle osa entrer un peu dans sa blague.

\- Je vais rester ici et te surveiller. N'oublie pas, Alika voit les esprits. Si elle te voit faire du voyeurisme sur moi, elle me préviendra et te tapera sur les doigts, _Papa_.

\- ...

\- Fais de ton mieux.

\- Très bien. Âme, prend la fuite. Élève-toi tels les oiseaux dans le ciel. »

Je ris face à la remarque de Maman. Elle me croyait que je les voyais. Également, je fis une paralysie du sommeil : ça intervient lorsque tous vos muscles sont dormis et que votre conscience, elle, est réveillée. Alors les illusions peuvent devenir de vrais cauchemars. Dans mon cas, j'étais complètement perdue. Esprit ou non, je ne distinguais vraisemblablement rien. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je tentai de parler, mes lèvres ne bougeaient pas. _Je ne suis pas morte, je ne suis pas morte..._ me répétai-je. Je tentais de soulever mon pied, mais toujours rien. Je demeurais allongée sur le dos, parcourant des yeux la pièce plongée dans le noir, ne pouvant que constater au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait que j'étais littéralement prisonnière de mon propre corps. Je me mis à manquer d'oxygène, comme si j'étouffais. Comme si quelque chose s'appuyait sur ma poitrine pour m'étouffer. Je pouvais entendre ma respiration siffler, et plus je forçais sur ma poitrine pour aspirer plus d'air, plus celle-ci semblait se bloquer et se compresser, comme sous l'effet d'un énorme sac de sable invisible posé sur moi. Je paniquais : je rêvais ou étais-je réveillée ?! Maman était à mes côtés, je le savais. Je criai son nom... mais je ne pouvais pas remuer les lèvres. Les seuls signes qui obéirent à mon esprit, furent mes larmes qui roulèrent de mes joues. Paniquée et apeurée, mon cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Prisonnière de mon propre corps, voilà que des ombres sortaient d'entre les murs. Elles rôdaient autour de moi.

Une respiration, au début imperceptible, puis de plus en plus clair et marquée parvint à mon oreille. Et au fur et à mesure que je réalisais que « quelque chose » ou « quelqu'un » respirait à côté de moi, ce souffle se faisait rauque et sifflant, et paraissait se rapprocher, dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas Hana ni Jiguro. Quelque chose marchait sur mon ventre, et de gauche à droite, comme un chat. Mes yeux, inondés de larmes regardaient dans toutes les directions possible, ma respiration était perdue. Heureusement que ma mère fut là et intervint en me sortant de ce cauchemar éveillé. Je n'en ai plus jamais refait par après. Même mes gardiens n'avaient rien vu venir de cela.

.

.

.

 _ **Le susceptible de Papa**_

» S'il y avait encore une chose sur laquelle je devais encore travailler était de convaincre mon père de l'existence des esprits dans notre monde. Il s'était beaucoup plus fermé à ce monde depuis qu'il était devenu médecin. Alors que j'avais joué en forêt et que nous mangeâmes le repas du midi, sans Maman qui réglait ses propres comptes personnels, Papa me demanda ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui.

« J'ai joué dans la forêt ! Je la connais par cœur et je n'ai pas peur vu que mes amis esprits sont là et qu'ils me guident et me conseillent.

\- Alika, nous n'avons pas ton imagination, me répéta à nouveau mon père.

\- Maman t'as bien dit que j'avais décrit Jiguro comme elle l'avait vue alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré lors de son vivant ! Je peux aussi te décrire ton grand-père, Kunda. Il vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Physiquement si tu veux je peux te le décrire. Il dit que tu es son portrait craché et moi aussi je trouve d'ailleurs... »

Papa se retourna vers moi, surpris à la fois agacé.

« Pas de ça à la table, Alika.

\- Ah ha ! tu oses me croire enfin ? sortis-je, un brin d'espoir.

\- Moi, je te crois, me rassura Chagum.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Le monde de Sagu est rempli de mystère et ça ne m'étonne pas que des gens comme toi puisse voir les auras, les gens décédés et d'autres choses qui restent inexpliqués aux yeux des roturiers. Mais moi, je te crois.

\- Merci ! »

Nous prîmes nos bols et continuons de parler, oubliant même que Papa était là, à nous regarder raconter nos histoires et nos croyances. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Chagum, puisqu'il me croyait.

.

.

.

 _ **Les animaux ont une âme également**_

» Les animaux ont aussi des âmes. Je l'ai appris d'Hana qui m'avait montré comment écouter les animaux de la forêt qui m'entouraient. J'étais en harmonie avec la nature, comme les gens Yakue et de mon infime partie de sang Yakue qui coulait dans mes veines. Alors que je voulais montrer ma cachette à Niisan, les trois gamins qui n'avaient rien retenu de leur leçon et qui recherchaient encore l'entrée de ma cachette secrète, s'étaient encore re-pointés. Ils m'avaient insulté en me traitant de bâtarde et Niisan avait pris ma défense. On s'était enfoncés dans la forêt alors qu'ils nous suivaient. Je demandais à Chagum de se terrer au plus loin hors du cercle, à l'opposé de nos poursuivants et je me plaçai sous le halo de lumière et ne bougeai plus en fermant les yeux. Hana se pointa et m'aida à recueillir les animaux par sa simple énergie.

Je les entendis approcher, les gamins qui nous suivais je veux dire, mais leurs pas de course se stoppèrent net. Je rouvris les yeux, les regardai en souriant, Hana à mes côtés. Bientôt, tous les oiseaux de la forêt prirent leur envol comme si quelque chose de menaçant arrivait lorsqu'elle déploya ses ailes. Les branches craquèrent et bientôt, plusieurs yeux jaunes, rouges, bleus et verts apparurent dans la pénombre. Des animaux des renards, des loups, des ours et j'en passe, avançaient vers eux en créant une embuscade.

« Je vous avais prévenu que vous alliez le regretter... cette forêt m'appartient, et PERSONNE, sauf les voyageurs égarés et les blessés, ne peut se l'approprier. Maintenant, si vous le désirez, mes amis ont faim... »

Je leur fis signe et les animaux partirent à la course vers les trois gamins. En fait, Hana leur avait bien ordonné de ne pas les manger, mais uniquement de les effrayer. Ils partirent en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou.

« C'est... toi qui a fait ça ? demanda Chagum en sortant.

\- Oui... enfin...

\- Décidemment, j'en apprends toujours un peu plus sur toi chaque jour... tu peux parler aussi aux animaux ?

\- Bah... naturellement, je crois que oui... grâce à l'infime part du sang Yakue qui coule dans mes veines. Je suis en harmonie avec la nature. Mais en fait, c'est Hana qui les a surtout convoqués.

\- Hana ?

\- Un de mes anges gardiens. Elle a le don pour les animaux.

\- Oh ! dit, ils ne m'auraient jamais attaqué, hein, les animaux ?

\- Non, sauf si nous l'aurions ordonné. Ce qui m'aurait également très étonné, car Maman a le devoir de te protéger et ne te laissera pas mourir, donc... techniquement, non.

\- Eh... d'accord, tenta-t-il d'analyser. »

.

.

.

 _ **Portail positif, neutre et négatif – Réincarnation**_

» Désormais que vous avez baigné dans le quotidien d'une enfant médium, il est temps pour moi de vous révéler un second sujet dont moi seule est au courant. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un portail. En gros, je peux me faire posséder par les esprits, faire de la canalisation en bon thème. Mais attention : seuls les esprits à l'énergie positive peuvent prendre possession de mon corps, car je suis d'énergie positive. Mais qu'est-ce cette énergie positive ? Hé bien, les gens sur terre sont divisés en trois sortes d'énergie : les positifs, les neutres et les négatifs.

1- Les personnes d'énergies positives sont des êtres discrets, ravageurs et pour la plupart rancuniers à différents degrés. Ce sont les personnes les plus nombreuses en nombre.

2- Les personnes d'énergie neutre pure sont rares. La plupart des personnes d'énergie neutre varie plus du côté positif ou du côté négatif.

3- Les personnes d'énergie négative. Le thème de l'énergie négative ne veut pas dire mauvais. Il n'y a aucun mal à être d'énergie négative. En fait, les personnes dites d'énergie négative ne sont pas classés comme méchants, ils ont justes une énergie sans « plus (+) ». Ils sont directs, non rancuniers, explosifs et très possessifs.

Sachez également que pas n'importe qui peut se faire posséder, même si de base, tout le monde peut se faire posséder. Mais si vous n'êtes pas un portail, vous ne pouvez pas être possédés par tous les esprits sauf votre gardien. Les portails positifs ne peuvent que laisser passer les esprits positifs, les portails négatifs, les esprits négatifs et les portails neutres, qui se situent entre les deux, peuvent être possédés par tous les esprits – positifs, négatifs, neutres.

La seconde chose que j'ai à vous parler, il s'agit nulle autre que de la réincarnation. Nous nous réincarnations pour faire le cheminement de l'âme et atteindre une perfection absolus. Mais il existe également des gens qu'on dit « d'âme nouvelle ». En gros, ce sont les premiers à faire leur incarnation sur la terre et que, dès qu'elles mourront, elles vont être à leur tour une réincarnation. Nous disons âme nouvelle car sinon, nous resterions toujours le même nombre de gens sur terre. Ma Maman est une réincarnation. Nous nous côtoyons depuis des siècles et des millénaires. J'ai près d'une centaine de réincarnations à mon issue, dont ma X centième en ce moment-même. Je peux me laisser posséder par une de mes réincarnations passées, l'une des plus fortes qui dominent toutes les autres. J'ai déjà été quelques fois des garçons tout comme j'ai été, le plus souvent du temps, une fille. Quand je le fais, une possession – ou le vrai mot, canalisation – ça ne paraît pas, car on se connait tous et qu'ils sont capables d'imiter ma voix. On partage tout : les pensées, les sentiments, les goûts. En gros, nous retenons toujours un petit quelque chose de toutes nos vies antérieures qui définissent la personne que nous sommes.

Ce fut le cas d'une possession quand j'ai eu ma crise de jalousie à l'hiver, quand Maman entrainait Chagum. Pour avoir crié tout ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas dans mon vocabulaire habituel et j'avais trop de mots disons « mature ». Alors, _Suika_ , une de mes réincarnations, âgée de onze ans, d'une très grande rancune et jalousie maladive avait pris ma place pour parler franchement à ma mère. D'où le fait que j'ai crié autant de bêtises à ma mère avec plus de maturité qu'à mon âge de six ans – je n'avais conscience de rien, Suika avait pris ma place. Voici un aperçu de ce que ça a offert :

« Alika ?! Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire à Chagum ?! m'a-t-elle demandé alors qu'elle me tenait fermement par les épaules.

\- _Je suis tannée de lui_ ! avait crié Suika en se remettant à pleurer de plus belle.

\- Ne me crie pas après, Alika. Ce que tu as fait était mal... je sais que tu vas mal ces temps-ci, que c'est sûrement le manque de lumière qui t'affecte, mais essaie de te contenir.

\- _Alors tu ne te rends vraiment compte de rien, même chose avec Papa_ ?! explosa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Dis-le-moi alors.

\- _Tu ne comprends vraiment pas comment je me suis sentie dernièrement ?! Être mise de côté ! Voilà ! À chaque fois que tu t'entrainais, tu entrainais Niisan ! Niisan, Niisan et toujours lui ! Je ne pouvais que rester assise à vous regarder puisque je n'avais rien en main alors que j'avais un ardent désir de me battre et d'expulser mon énergie coléreuse !_

\- ...

\- _Quand je voulais enfin me battre avec toi pour m'entrainer, il était soit trop tard, soit tu allais déjà te coucher et te préparer à dormir... ! Je ne pouvais qu'attendre ! Attendre, attendre, attendre et encore attendre, merde !_

\- ...

\- _Il est le Nyunga Ro Chaga et je comprends que l'arrivée du printemps et Ralunga s'en viennent à grand pas, mais tu t'es UNIQUEMENT concentrée sur lui sur l'entrainement d'arts martiaux et de la lance !_ (Suika repris notre respiration et voulait que ma mère nous lâche, mais elle continuait de resserrer son étreinte contre nous)

\- Tu n'as pas tout dit, je suppose. Continue.

\- _Je suis pas stupide, je dis pas ça pour mettre de la pitié sur moi, mais c'est vrai ! Demande à Papa, il va te dire la même chose !_ continua Suika à gueuler _. Ensuite, bah... tu es ma Maman ! Moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était de passer du temps avec toi ! Entre mère et fille ! Et je voulais pas Niisan dans le décor quand on pouvait être UNIQUEMENT juste nous deux, mais tu l'emmenais pareil !_

\- ... Continue ?

\- _Je voulais que tu vois réellement mes progrès, pas juste en spectacle mais bien en analysant mes mouvements quand on s'entraine ensembles pour que tu me conseilles ! Tu sais pas que j'angoissais à savoir si j'allais un jour revoir Maman ?! Tu sais pas non plus que tu témoignais encore plus de l'affection à Niisan alors qu'il avait déjà une mère ?! Tu sais pas non plus à quel point je voulais être dans tes bras quand tu étreignais Niisan ?! Tu sais pas non plus que Niisan est une compétition pour moi et que je me sens menacée plus que jamais auprès de toi ?!_

\- ... Non, je ne savais pas tu as raison.

\- _Voilà, tu n'as RIEN vu, parce que moi je ferme ma gueule quand je vais mal, j'embête pas les gens avec mes faiblesses, je m'apitoie jamais sur mon sort, je me plain pas quand j'ai mal alors que Niisan se plaint et pleure comme un bébé et que moi, je continue d'avancer malgré tout ! Tu m'as jamais vue pleurer cet hiver jusqu'à maintenant, avoue ?!_

\- Je l'avoue, c'est vrai.

\- _Je me cachais, je voulais prouver que j'étais digne d'être ta fille ! Je suis pas une pleurnicharde ni une enfant gâtée comme Niisan ! Voilà, j'ai tout dit ! Libre à toi de me contredire dans toutes les choses que j'ai dites, mais ça changera pas ma perception que j'ai de Niisan à présent !_ »

Voyez ? C'est ainsi quand une réincarnation prend possession de moi.

.

.

.

 _ **Un autre niveau de débloqué**_

» Dès que j'eus mes sept ans, je me mis à voir d'autres esprits. Pour le moment, je ne voyais que mes gardiens et certains esprits. Mais cette fois-ci, à mes sept ans piles, je me mis à voir lentement les démons – les gentils démons, qui ressemblaient en tout point à des personnes et non des créatures – les anges et les autres esprits reliés à mes parents. Telle n'a pas été ma surprise quand j'ai vu que huit autres lanciers accompagnaient de temps en temps ma mère ou étaient dans la grotte des chasseurs avec Jiguro, qui ramenait des amis au bercail parfois. J'ai également vu l'un des gardiens de mon père, Kunda, et d'autres esprits reliés à ses vies antérieures. Trop déboussolée, Torogai m'aida à bloquer et débloquer temporairement mon don pour voir juste mes esprits habituels. Ce qui m'apaisa beaucoup.

Et, vous vous souvenez de la prédiction d'Hana comme quoi Maman allait tomber enceinte cet hiver-là ? Elle a eu raison, car le jour où Maman s'est mise à avoir ses nausées matinales, elle m'annonça en posa ma main sur son ventre qu'elle attendait un bébé et nous étions en hiver. Nous nous sommes donc expliqués dehors, pendant une marche.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle ? dis-je.

\- Oui.

\- À propos du bébé ?

\- Exactement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai repensé à ta crise contre Chagum, et l'attention que je mettais sur lui. Si je m'occupe du bébé à sa naissance, vas-tu... être jalouse, comme pour le cas avec Chagum ?

\- Non. Parce qu'il ou elle sera plus petit(e) que moi et qu'il sera vulnérable et que c'est pas de tout repos... ce sont mes amis esprits qui me l'ont dit à l'instant même. Alors qu'avec Niisan, il est arrivé à l'improviste, au moment même où je t'avais pas revue depuis deux mois et il est plus vieux que moi !

\- Je vois. Alors ça me rassure.

\- Je suis contente ! Oh ! j'oubliais...

\- Oui ?

\- Un soir cet hiver, je t'ai entendue avec Papa... »

Maman se figea.

« Vous avez crié et vous avez aussi respiré bruyamment comme si vous étiez essoufflés... vous faisiez quoi ? Tu avais mal ?

\- Hum... (elle cherchait encore ses mots) tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandée pourquoi on t'avait traitée de "bâtarde" ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais également ce qu'est "faire l'amour", n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

\- Il arrive que pendant que deux personnes font l'amour, ils... font ce que tu as entendu. Non, ils n'ont pas mal. C'est juste que... comment dire... ils prennent plaisir à ça et exprime leur joie et excitation dans des gémissements comme ceux-là. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Aaaaaaaahhh... oui. Et laisse-moi deviner : c'est comme ça que le bébé (je pointai son ventre) est arrivé, hein ?

\- En effet, tu as tout compris. La prochaine fois, Papa et moi allons se montrer plus discrets.

\- D'accord...

\- Au fait, mon poussin. Peux-tu finalement me dire quels sont tes amis imaginaires ? Tes amis esprits. Tu dois bien connaître leur nom, non ? »

Je m'arrêtai dans la neige et tournai autour de ma lance, plantée le sol gelé, pour faire face à ma Maman.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as déjà décrit Jiguro alors que tu ne l'avais jamais vue, et également, tu chantais une chanson Kanbalese de mon enfance que je ne t'avais jamais apprise. Tu dis que tu as trois amis qui te suivent. Je veux vraiment savoir qui ils sont.

\- ... D'accord. Alors, le premier, c'est Jiguro lui-même. Quand tu ne m'entrainais pas, il m'entrainait un peu. La seconde, c'est une femme. Tu ne la connais pas, mais elle est une de mes anges gardiens. Elle s'appelle Hana. Mais un petit moment, j'ai vu ta Maman.

\- Tu as vu ma mère ? se surprit Maman.

\- Oui. Je la vois encore parfois... tu lui ressembles, beaucoup. Mais tu as aussi des traits différents, surement à cause de Grand-Père.

\- Karuna Yonsa ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce la troisième personne ?

\- Oui, en effet. Je le vois quelques fois, mais moins que les deux premiers... aussi, je dois te dire. N'aies pas peur Maman, mais... parfois... il y a huit hommes avec des lances qui te suivent n'importe où. Jiguro les ramène au bercail pour prendre un verre... »

La tête de ma mère changea.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Me veulent-ils du mal ? (elle regarda derrière elle, un peu apeurée)

\- Non. Ils veulent seulement venir te voir et te sont reconnaissants même de voir que tu rachètes leurs vies en en sauvant d'autres. Ils veillent sur toi. Ils ne te suivent pas toujours, ils se promènent ailleurs que proche de toi... et bon, quand tu fais l'amour avec Papa, ils te laissent tranquille.

\- Ouf... je suis soulagée.

\- Même chose quand tu te laves.

\- Logiquement.

\- Ils sont respectueux, tu sais. Ils te laissent tes moments intimes. Tu veux savoir autres choses ?

\- ... Non. Mais est-ce que ça te déranges de toujours les voir ?

\- Pas du tout. Je peux choisir de ne pas les voir tout comme je peux décider de les apercevoir. Un peu comme si je mettais des lunettes pour me cacher du soleil... J'ai ce don depuis la naissance... que vous-mêmes avez nié quand je voulais que vous me croyiez...

\- Désolée... nous étions trop terre à terre. »

C'est ainsi que j'ai aidé ma mère à comprendre mon don.

.

.

.

 _ **Road trip sur Nayug !**_

» Quand l'œuf vint pour éclore et naître, j'ai imité Niisan en mangeant une fleur de Sig Salua. En faisant ça, ma clairvoyance avait décuplée par mille, si je puis dire ainsi. Je voyais TOUT. Mais _tout_ ! Je me perdais... Le parfum que dégageait cette plante sortait par tous les pores de ma peau et il était si puissant, qu'il en était presqu'étouffant. Hana se tenait à mes côtés avec Jiguro.

« _J'ai déjà voyagé là,_ me confia ma Gardienne. _C'est un beau monde, bien qu'étrange._

\- Et toi Jiguro ?

\- _Un peu, mais je préfère le monde de Sagu._

\- _Tu veux qu'on se promène ?!_ me demanda vivement Hana.

\- Pourquoi pas ! »

Je ris : Hana avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans, elle agissait comme une enfant. Alors que je suivais Hana, Jiguro me prit par le bras.

« Quoi ?!

\- _Tu allais tomber dans une crevasse dans le monde des vivants_.

\- Oups...

\- _La mauvaise chose avec cette fleur, c'est que justement, on ne voit plus le monde de Sagu qui fusionne avec Nayug._

 _-_ C'est quoi ce truc ? demandai-je en pointant une petite chose scintillante dont Hana tournait autour, intriguée et elle la " _pokait_ ".

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ dit Jiguro.

\- _On la suit ?!_ déclara Hana, comme une enfant.

\- Pourquoi pas ! »

Jiguro soupira en nous voyant agir comme des enfants, bien que j'en fusse une dans ce temps-là. La chose scintillante de forme imprécise virevolta encore plus et me montra le chemin avec Hana. On courrait derrière, lorsque, soudain, tous mes poils se hérissèrent dans ma nuque : un danger venait dans ma direction. Jiguro se mit à courir vers nous.

« _Les filles, c'est dangereux ici !_ nous cria-t-il. _Courrez !_ »

Nous nous ne fîmes pas prier deux fois. Je vis d'énormes mâchoires et des pinces arriver : Ralunga ! Je me mis à courir en suivant Hana qui avait plutôt déployé ses ailes. Comme elle était comique, elle. Elle pouvait déguerpir très vite contrairement à moi. J'escaladai une petite falaise où je continuai mon chemin dans ce monde inconnu. Ce que je ne savais pas... c'est qu'il semblerait que je passais tout juste à côté d'une autre carcasse d'une Ralunga que mes parents avaient tué et qu'ils avaient essayé de m'appeler pour aller les rejoindre. Mais dans mon environnement, j'étais pourchassée avec mes gardiens. Je dégageais l'odeur très forte d'une plante qui avait un énorme bon goût dans la bouche et je voulais retrouver Niisan. Je vis le soleil de Nayug et la lune de Sagu se rapprocher, je devais faire vite. Après avoir courus, fais du jogging et marcher, toujours guider par la petite chose scintillante et Hana, je vis Maman avec Niisan. Dis donc, elle avait été rapide ! Je vis alors les deux soleils se superposer presque. Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, à deux mètres d'elle, Ralunga me lança ses tentacules et m'emprisonna. Je criai. Maman se retourna vivement et vint immédiatement à ma défense. Ce qu'elle fit me laisse bouche-bée : elle se plaça sur une des griffes du monstre et se laissa propulser dans les airs avant de se diriger vers moi, de faire un arc avec sa lance, de couper les tentacules qui me retenait prisonnière avant de la planter près de son bec. Je tombai sur le sol en roulant et me redressai avec ma lance.

À la naissance de l'œuf, Hana riait, mais riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter en trouvant que Chagum accouchait. Bon, il faut avouer que moi aussi je trouvais ça comique mais je me retenais. Hana, elle, on ne la voyait pas. Jiguro lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule pour la calmer.

.

.

.

 **Et voilà, c'est ainsi que tous les mystères non expliqués ou en back-ground du premier tome ont été révélés. J'espère que ça vous a permis d'en savoir plus et sur ma fanfic et sur ce monde d'esprits.**

 **De plus, j'ai essayé de corriger certains défauts de ma première fanfic, il faut dire que puisque c'était ma toute première, j'étais très maladroite et j'adorais inconditionnellement Balsa – et ça n'a pas changé encore après quatre ans.**

 **Mais ce n'est pas fini, il reste les mystères de** _Yami no Moribito_ **et** _Kazoku no Moribito_ **, surtout, à élucider. Lecteurs/lectrices, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! :)**


	3. Partie II

Partie II : Yami no Moribito

* * *

» _Voici la seconde partie de ce journal. Vous êtes assez renseignés désormais pour passer à la seconde étape de ce journal._

.

.

.

 _ **La Grotte**_

» S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai détesté à Kanbal, ce fut de traverser la grotte que Maman tenait _absolument_ à reprendre pour renouer avec son passé. Savez-vous pourquoi je ne l'aimais déjà pas au départ ? Parce qu'elle regorgeait d'âmes d'enfants ou de voyageurs s'étant égarés et n'étant jamais ressortis de là. Et au début l'entrée, juste avant de pénétrer dans les ténèbres, une petite fille se tenait en face de la grotte. Elle ne me faisait pas peur, mais elle avait le portrait typique qu'on se fait des enfants fantômes : cheveux noirs longs lisses, une robe blanche, un teint cireux. Elle ne cessait pas de nous fixer. Je tentai de dévier mon attention d'elle sur le ventre de Maman qui me fascinait plus qu'autre chose et qui prenait du volume avec les mois.

« On est vraiment obligés d'y aller... ? demandai-je en regardant à nouveau la fillette qui pourtant, ne nous voulait pas de mal. Il fait sombre, couinai-je en regardant l'entrée. J'en ai la chair de poule...

\- Je connais le chemin. Le terrain montagnard de Kanbal suit les contours des montagnes Yusa, ''la chaîne mère'' et en vérité, ces montagnes cachent un labyrinthe de grottes profondes. Les parents mettent en garde constamment leurs enfants de rester en dehors des grottes, leur racontant l'histoire de l'obscurité de ces grottes, qui sont gouvernées par le Roi de la Montagne et le terrible _hyohlu_ qui garde son royaume.

\- Le _hyohlu_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le gardien des ténèbres. Je te raconte plus tard.

\- On ne va pas passer par là, si ?

\- Oui. Ceci dit, j'aurais pu entrer à Kanbal par la porte des frontières officielle comme les autres voyageurs, mais je voulais revenir dans cette même grotte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire face à mon passé. J'ai traversé une seule fois cette grotte, j'avais six ans... et je ne suis plus jamais retournée à Kanbal par la suite.

\- Ah... »

Maman ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle aussi avait peur de la Grotte. Elle avait été élevée dans sa plus tendre enfance à craindre les grottes. Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à caresser de façon circulaire son ventre – signe de stress.

« Tu es nerveuse, sortis-je.

\- Oui... je ne peux rien te cacher. J'ai toujours été effrayée par les grottes, et pourtant, c'est le seul moyen d'y remédier.

\- Ça ira, je suis avec toi. Et Hana aussi... »

Maman ouvrit les yeux, prit une grande respiration et ma main.

« On dit au revoir aux gens qu'on aime du Nouvel Empire de Yogo.

\- C'est fait !

\- C'est l'heure.

\- _Je vous couverai ta Maman et toi de mes ailes,_ nous rassura-t-elle en déployant ses ailes pour qu'elles nous entourent comme une barrière de protection. »

D'un pas synchronisé, nous entrâmes dans la sombre grotte. La lumière derrière nous diminuait à un point minuscule et jusqu'alors disparut complètement. Malgré tout, nous continuâmes lentement à marcher, les yeux ouverts tout en gardant à portée une main sur le mur rocheux et caverneux de la grotte. Étrangement, Jiguro avait disparu et je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu.

.

.

.

 _ **La Maison de guérison de Tante Yuka**_

» À Kanbal, lorsque j'ai rencontré la Tante de ma mère, dès que je suis arrivée chez elle pour la première fois, j'ai senti plein d'énergie concentré au même endroit. Mais l'énergie était positive. Il y avait des gens qui étaient décédés et qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé la paix intérieur ni la lumière réconfortante de l'au-delà. D'autres, au contraire, l'avaient trouvé et voulaient rester un instant encore chez Tante Yuka. En entrant, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas avoir envie de m'enfuir ou de ne pas me laisser faire posséder par des femmes ou des hommes à l'énergie positive et qui venaient se coller très près de moi en partant des conversations sans queue ni tête ou qui pointaient le ventre de ma Maman en parlant de son bébé alors qu'on se dirigeait au salon. Ils disaient que c'était un garçon. Ils sentaient probablement qu'il allait bientôt quitter le ventre de Maman, mais puisque je les connaissais que très peu, je ne les croyais pas et leur tournais le dos. Mon troisième Gardien, qui se montrait que rarement, Karuna, se pointa à son tour et se sentant chez lui, il décida d'y rester. Même chose pour les huit autres gardiens des huit lanciers que Jiguro avait tué. Donc oui, j'ai perdu un gardien à temps plein, mais il était en parallèle avec moi.

Maman prit place sur un divan à deux places et je vins la rejoindre. C'était une pièce confortable. Hana préféra s'asseoir à même le sol et avait fait disparaître ses ailes, c'était aussi la seule qui ne m'avait pas laissé. Lorsque Tante Yuka entra dans la pièce, Karuna, mon troisième gardien, l'avait accompagné et s'était également assit sur une chaise libre. Tante Yuka s'assit sur la chaise berçante, ne sachant même pas qu'elle venait de s'asseoir sur les cuisses d'une femme esprit qui souriait. Je trouvai ça drôle. Hana pigeait discrètement dans l'assiette de douceur cuite, se régalant des mets Kanbalese. Elle y allait mollo car quand elle mangeait, hé bin, ça paraissait que de la nourriture avait disparu.

.

.

.

 _ **Femmes et Hommes en blanc/Esprits faucheurs**_

» En plus de visiter des patients pour satisfaire ma curiosité, je voyais des esprits ou des anges gardiens reliés à des patients. J'ai même rencontré une femme en blanc qui était chargé de la maison de Tante Yuka. Laissez-moi vous éclairer : une femme ou un homme en blanc sont d'une façon, reliés à la mort, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils sont aussi appelés « esprits faucheurs ». Ils sont dangereux, étant des esprits très forts et très puissants, mais en général, même si je dis dangereux, ce sont des esprits très sympathiques. Ils sont toujours habillés en blanc ou en noir, ils ont pour la plupart du temps les cheveux soient blonds ou blanc, rarement noir et les yeux habituellement bleus ou verts. Ils détiennent également des ailes. Ils s'occupent ainsi d'accueillir les gens qui décèdent, en général. Ils n'appartiennent à personne, habituellement. Ceux qui en possèdent un, je veux dire, un qui les suit partout comme un gardien, signifie que ces gens-là ont beaucoup de mystères et qu'ils sont mystérieux. Il faut avoir déjoué et joué contre la mort pour en avoir un. Celle de Tante Yuka se nommait Nahoko. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait pu en obtenir une... ça reste un mystère. Elle avait de long cheveux blancs lisses aux reflets argentés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux, avait des yeux bleus cæruleum, un teint pâle et une robe blanche faite en laine et mesurait 1m87. Hana se prit même d'affection pour Nahoko et j'ai su qu'elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies, peut-être même amantes !

Quelques jours avant la naissance prématurée de mon frère, Hana était devenue extrêmement agitée et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait puisqu'elle refusait de m'en parler et me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que son énergie était tourmenté. Nahoko essayait de la rassurer, mais Hana s'énervait avant de pleurer en pointant Maman... je compris que quelque chose clochait, mais je ne pouvais pas dire quoi.

Enfin, le matin où mon petit frère mort-né dû être sorti de force et d'urgence du ventre de Maman, je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait. Même si Maman avait caché les draps tâchés de sang le temps que je parte, je savais ce qui se passait. Le corps qui était destiné à héberger Kasem était mort. Mais pas son âme. Mais ne voulant pas l'affoler plus, j'ai joué l'enfant innocente et comme demandé, j'ai été voir Tante Yuka. Quand nous sommes retournées dans la chambre, où elle a plaqué ses mains sur mes yeux pour que je ne vois pas ma mère étendue au sol dans une mare de sang, j'ai eu le temps quand même d'apercevoir la scène, mais surtout mon gardien Jiguro, son père adoptif – par je ne sais quel détour il a fait pour revenir nous voir – agenouillé à ses côtés en essayant de l'apaiser en ayant ses mains posées sur son ventre alors qu'elle pleurait d'incompréhension et de douleur. Cette scène m'avait déchiré le cœur : parce que non seulement Maman pleurait aussi, mais Jiguro pleurait pour elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer comme ça auparavant. L'âme de Kasem était toujours dans le ventre de Maman, même si physiquement dans son corps matériel le cœur ne battait plus, il voulait rester jusqu'à ce que l'accouchement soit terminé. Il voulait Balsa pour Maman. Et personne d'autre. Il l'avait _choisi,_ de l'Au-delà, il savait qu'il voulait naître d'elle et pas d'une autre femme. Il avait attendu des années, des siècles pour l'avoir.

Alors que je cherchai les bonbons de Tante Yuka, Hana vint me voir avec Nahoko, l'air triste et prête à pleurer.

« C'est pour ça que tu étais agitée, dernièrement, Hana ? lui demandai-je.

\- _Oui... mais, Alika, je ne voulais pas te le dire..._

\- Me dire quoi ? Que c'était ça qui t'agaçait ? Il n'y a aucun risque voyons.

\- _Non, tu ne comprends pas..._

\- Je ne comprends pas parce que justement tu ne me dis rien !

\- _Nahoko..._ abdiqua Hana. »

Nahoko soupira et s'agenouilla devant moi. Elle était jolie.

« _Écoute, Alika... ce qu'Hana essaie de te dire, c'est que ta Maman risque une chance sur deux de mourir en donnant naissance à ton frère._

 _-_ Un frère ?!

\- _Oui... ta Maman risque d'y laisser sa vie. Et si c'est le cas, c'est moi qui suis en charge d'elle..._

\- Tu ne peux pas lui prendre sa vie ! m'écriai-je, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ma mère. Tu ne peux pas !

\- _C'est triste... mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent... c'est mon rôle._

\- Bon sang ! Est-ce que vous calculez tous vos mots aujourd'hui, vous deux ?! m'exclamai-je, agacée. Vous parlez comme si la mort c'était facile pour vous ! Évidemment ! Vous êtes à priori _mortes_! »

Sur ce, je terminai de prendre mes bonbons et filai en direction du jardin avec l'idée d'aider le jardinier de Tante Yuka. De mon énergie colérique, les deux esprits féminines comprirent que c'était mieux de me laisser tranquille et que je me calme.

.

.

.

 _ **La rencontre de Kasem**_

» En aidant le jardinier, j'eus une vision : c'est à ce moment-là que je vis Nahoko entrer dans la chambre de ma Maman, prête à faire le choix décisif : prendre la vie de Maman ou pas. Mais Jiguro l'a repoussée en essayant de s'expliquer avec elle, un peu perturbé. Puis, puisqu'elle continuait d'insister pour prendre sa vie, Jiguro a fait quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais aperçu ni apprise des esprits. En posant une main sur le front blanc craie de ma mère inconsciente, il lui a prodigué de sa force spirituelle pour la forcer à rester dans son corps, que son heure n'était pas venue. Et il a eu raison. Nahoko repartit, sans aucune émotion et laissa ma Maman en vie.

Le soir même, j'ai insisté pour dormir avec ma mère, mais Yuka a refusé et m'a fait dormir dans une chambre à part. Mauvaise idée. Les gens esprits continuaient toujours de vouloir prendre possession de mon corps et moi je ne voulais pas. Étant encore en colère contre Hana et Nahoko, je dormais seule, mais vraiment seule.

« S'il vous plait… non je ne veux pas… pitié… »

Je répétais ça constamment. Je pouvais les faire passer à travers la grande lumière où un ange les accueillerait. Mais ce soir-là, je ne voulais pas. Ma mère avait failli être emmenée par Nahoko et j'avais même déjà espérer me débarrasser de ce don – même si c'était chose ordinaire pour moi.

Quand j'ai retrouvé Yuka et ait dormi dans son lit avec elle, j'ai fait un autre voyage astral. Explication : il s'agit d'un processus où votre âme et seulement votre âme quitte son enveloppe charnelle pour pouvoir visiter d'autres lieux, d'autres temps et être en connexion et harmonie complète avec le monde spirituel.

Physiquement j'étais le lit. Spirituellement, je me voyais me lever hors du lit de ma grande Tante, hors de mon corps physique. Je voyais un long cordon d'argent me reliée à mon corps physique et mon âme sortir de mon nombril, du moins quelques centimètres au-dessus. Et je me dirigeais lentement sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre de ma mère où j'entendais les vagissements stridents d'un bébé naissant. Pleins d'esprits étaient agglutinés à la porte de ma mère, mais n'entraient pas. Ou du moins, ne pouvaient pas entrer. _Kasem_ … j'ai ouvert la porte déjà entrouverte et j'ai regardé Maman dormir. Elle était si belle, si jolie. Elle semblait enfin apaisée et se reposait, elle avait repris conscience mais dormait. Je lui ai baisé le front en lui offrant une vague d'apaisement et je cherchai des yeux partout mon petit frère. Enfin, j'ai vu du mouvement près du meuble à vêtement et j'ai vu un petit bébé, toute minuscule qui pleurait à fendre l'âme dans un berceau en bois, sans doute poser là de façon « spirituel » mais matériellement pas présent. Je me suis approchée, l'ai observé : oh mon dieu qu'il ressemblait à mon Papa… et je l'ai pris doucement avec la couverture, en faisant attention au cou et il a arrêté de pleurer dans mes bras et m'a regardé de son regard de bébé naissant : bleu ciel de nuit. Jiguro est à son tour entré et m'a souri. Bien qu'il ne parle jamais pour rien et qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé, je voyais qu'il était épuisé par Maman et qu'il était préoccupé de son état. Il est venu à côté de moi et a caressé la joue de mon frère qui a rouvert les yeux. J'ai aussi compris qu'il avait imposé une barrière, mit un sceau, une limite entre les autres esprits et la chambre de Maman pour éviter qu'ils ne pénètrent sa chambre. De un : car l'énergie de Maman était très faible. De deux : pour éviter de perdre à nouveau Kasem ou qu'il se fasse enlever. Après avoir dit un dernier au revoir à mon petit frère, Hana est revenue, s'est excusée de son comportement envers moi et avec la permission de Jiguro, l'a emmené ailleurs pour qu'il puisse grandir en esprit. Je suis ensuite retournée dans ma chambre, dans mon corps.

Plus tard, j'ai appris que Maman, durant son rétablissement, était tombée très malade durant trois jours. Tante Yuka, ayant quasi peur qu'elle n'eût attrapé une fièvre puerpérale, paniquait. Je la voyais tourmentée, moi, cachée dans une cachette. Je la voyais parler avec son assistant, et pourtant, Nahoko se tenait derrière elle en lui disant :

« _Tout vas bien, Maîtresse Yuka. Votre nièce ne mourra pas et n'a aucune fièvre puerpérale._ »

J'avais dit à Tante Yuka que je voyais les esprits. Mais était-ce le bon moment pour lui faire passer le message ? Le soir même, j'appris que Jiguro aussi était tombé malade et dormait et se reposait dans le même lit que Maman.

« _Quand un gardien protège son protégé ou ses protégés,_ m'avait expliqué Hana, _il arrive qu'ils se rendent malades pour prodiguer leur énergie à ces derniers. C'est le cas de Jiguro. Ta Maman a failli mourir... mais Jiguro l'a sauvé en se rendant malade, en mettant sa vie en danger pour elle. Vois-tu à quel point Balsa est importante à ses yeux._

 _\- Ahhhh,_ pensais-je dans ma tête. »

Je passais le mot à Tante Yuka, sur la fièvre de Maman, qui s'atténua cinq jours après son accouchement. Après cet épisode, je n'ai pas revu mon frère sauf aux fêtes. Où Jiguro le tenait dans ses bras. Puis, Kasem a encore disparu, mais je savais qu'il reviendrait un jour. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ressentais. Il partait pour grandir et acquérir d'autres connaissances.

.

.

.

 _ **D'autres gardiens**_

» Lorsque j'entrai à l'école Kanbalese pour la première fois, deux jours après que ma mère fut emmenée par les guerriers du Clan Musa, Tante Yuka expliqua notre histoire inventée toute préparée d'avance au professeur et je pus visiter la classe et la petite école avant l'entrée des autres élèves. Lorsque tous les élèves entrèrent, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Je remarquai qu'un bureau restait vide. Je me levai pour me présenter devant la classe, très gênée.

« Soyez gentils avec elle, elle est nouvelle et je crois que vous n'aimeriez pas être traités méchamment lorsque vous êtes nouveaux à une place inconnue, avait dit le professeur. Alika, tu seras placée aux côtés d'Amaya et d'Akiro.

\- D'accord, dis-je. »

En retournant m'asseoir aux côtés de mes nouveaux amis qui me servaient de guide les premières journées, je remarquai qu'un élève entrait dans la classe et se dirigeait vers le bureau vide. Mais les autres élèves ne semblaient pas le remarquer, même le professeur. Comme s'il était invisible. À la récréation, tout le monde vint me poser des questions : d'où je venais, si j'avais des frères et sœurs, pourquoi étais-je venue ici, qu'est-ce que mes parents faisaient dans la vie, pourquoi Yuka était ma tutrice. Avec facilité, et l'aide de mes réincarnations qui prenaient parfois possession de moi, je trouvai une réponse à tout. Après avoir reçu une réponse convenable, les élèves me laissèrent respirer et tandis qu'Amaya dessinait, j'allai discrètement vers l'élève qui venait d'entrer en feignant trouver le tableau de calcul intéressant. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs jais, aux yeux gris.

« Bonjour ? »

Il retira ses yeux de son livre et me regarda, comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

« _Les gens, habituellement, ne sont pas censés me voir._

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandai-je comme si je parlais à une vraie personne.

\- _... Ren._

\- Moi c'est Alika...

\- Alichoue' ! À qui parles-tu ? voulut savoir Amaya en se levant.

\- Eh... je... (je regardai le bureau)

\- C'est le bureau d'un élève décédé l'hiver passé d'une maladie.

\- Il s'appelait Ren, pas vrai ? sortis-je le plus naturellement possible.

\- Oh ! s'étonna-t-elle. Oui... Qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Personne... je l'ai... deviné...

\- Tu es très forte.

\- Pourquoi laissez-vous son bureau là ? demandai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas... peut-être pour arriver à faire son deuil. Ou tout simplement s'il a envie de revenir étudier avec nous même après sa mort.

\- Hm...

\- _Fais attention avec ta clairvoyance. Les rumeurs courent vites ici,_ m'avertit-il avant de retourner à son livre. »

Je regardai une dernière fois Ren avant de retourner faire des choses dites, normaux. J'ai compris aussi, à ce moment-là, que ce n'était pas tous les enfants qui pouvaient voir les esprits et que, dans cette classe-là, j'étais définitivement la seule qui puisse les voir. Alors je me devais de le cacher. Lorsque Shozen me défia en combat de lances, ou plutôt, arts martiaux car je le battais toujours à plat de couture dans les cours d'endurances en éducation physique, je remarquai qu'il était toujours accompagné d'un jeune homme ayant à peu près dix-huit ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs foncés, un peu en bataille et des yeux verts. Il avait un teint pâle et était assez musclé. Il avait des ailes noires sur son dos : un démon. Attention, ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un esprit est un démon, qu'il est forcément méchant et la réincarnation du mal, du Diable. Je sentais aussi que Shozen avait une énergie dites « négative ». Pas dépressive, c'est juste une énergie à l'opposé du positif. Les caractéristiques d'une personne à l'énergie négative sont : pas rancunières, possessives et facilement colériques. Bon, quoique Shozen fut un peu rancunier. Alors qu'on faisait le challenge devant toute la classe, je vis Hana ouvrir ses ailes et aller voir le gardien de Shozen qui avait des ailes longues de trois mètres.

Dès que je battis Shozen au challenge, je vis Hana rire avec le gardien de Shozen et ils semblaient même être devenus connaissances.

« _Je pense que tu as raison,_ déclara-t-il. _Mon protégé a encore besoin de pratique. J'avoue qu'Alika est très douée._

 _\- N'est-ce pas ?_ souriait Hana. »

Le soir, alors que je me changeai pour la nuit, Hana vint me voir avec Nahoko.

« Comment s'appelle le gardien de Shozen ?

\- _Il s'appelle Hajime. Il était l'amant de Shozen dans sa première vie antérieure._

\- Son AMANT ?! m'exclamai-je plus haut que je ne l'avais espéré.

\- _Eh, Alika-Chan, l'homosexualité te dérange-t-elle ?_

 _-_ Non... je suis juste... surprise. Je crois que je devrais conserver ces informations pour moi.

\- _En effet..._ »

.

.

.

 _ **Quelqu'un qui croit enfin à mon don**_

» Amaya et moi sommes devenues des amies avant de sortir ensembles, bien des années plus tard. Un jour qu'elle m'invita à aller dormir chez elle, après avoir joué dans la neige où j'offris une seconde humiliation à Shozen dans la neige, elle en revint au sujet de Ren, alors qu'on était dans sa chambre.

« Comment as-tu su pour Ren ?

\- Ren ? dis-je. L'élève décédé d'une maladie comme tu me l'as dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Bah... je ne sais pas. »

J'hésitai beaucoup à lui parler de mon don et mes prédictions. Or, elle continua d'insister.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as vu son fantôme, rigola-t-elle.

\- Hé bin... eh...

\- Une croyance dit que parfois, des élèves peuvent voir son fantôme lorsqu'ils sont nouveaux ou en début d'année.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ses sornettes ? la questionnai-je.

\- Toi non ?

\- Bin, je trouverai ça irrationnel un peu. »

Mais je savais qu'Amaya se doutait déjà de quelque chose avec moi. Mon intuition me disait qu'elle voulait me faire tester de quoi. Comme je le pensais, elle prit un paquet de carte – composé de feuille très épaisse – et le brassa. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, et sa robe de nuit était soulevée et mes yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur sa culotte rose. J'entendis Hana se racler la gorge et je reportai mon attention sur elle.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que peu de gens pouvaient déterminer la carte que je pigerai sans la voir eux-mêmes.

\- Tu tiens absolument à me faire faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle pigea une carte et la regarda. Aussitôt, instinctivement, je dis :

« As de trèfle.

\- Tu sais quoi ? (elle me montra vivement la carte à deux centimètres de mes yeux) Tu as raison ! On continue ! Peut-être est-ce un coup de chance. »

Elle refit le même manège et passa tout le paquet sans que je me trompe une seule fois. À la fin, elle me regardait avec fascination et admiration.

« Alika, tu as le _don_ !

\- Quel don ? demandai-je. »

Bien que pour les autres, j'avais un don, je le voyais comme une faculté comme dessiner, écrire et compagnie. Je continuai de nier que je n'avais eu que de la chance. Mais Amaya me tira proche de sa bibliothèque.

« Il fait sombre, je ne vois pas très bien les titres. Attend ! dit-elle avant de pousser la porte en pierre qui cachait le foyer au complet. Nous voilà dans la pénombre totale. Peux-tu me dire si tu vois les titres des livres que je pointe ?

\- D'accord, mais il va me falloir un intermédiaire. En gros, il va me falloir être en contact avec le livre à travers toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un m'a dit de faire ainsi...

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Bon, soupira-je, on fait ce test oui ou non ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. »

En gros, Hana m'avait dit comment procédé. Amaya prit ma main et commença en touchant de sa main opposée le dos du livre. Aussitôt, l'image du livre me tomba dans l'esprit.

« _Les âmes perdues de Kanbal..._ »

Mon amie tira le livre et alla proche du foyer.

« God ! C'est bien ça en plus, ils ne sont même pas en ordre ! »

On refit le même exercice cinq fois. À toutes les fois, mes réponses étaient exactes. Amaya n'arrêtait pas de me dire « oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! » avec joie et excitation. Je prédis que sa mère allait venir vérifier si on dormait, alors on se jeta dans son lit et fîmes semblant de dormir. Comme je l'avais pressentit, sa mère vint vérifier le tout avant de redescendre.

« Comment as-tu su ?

\- Simple hasard...

\- Non ! C'est pas un hasard, me chuchota-t-elle. Pas après les exercices que tu as faite. »

Il y eu une pause, jusqu'à ce qu'Hana me dise : _Embrasse-là, elle n'attend que cela._ Je me collai contre Amaya en emprisonnant son bras dans les miens comme une grosse peluche.

« Je crois que ça peut être le moment, murmurai-je à l'oreille de mon amie.

\- Oui, mes parents doivent être en train de lire les journaux en parlant...

\- Un truc, tu devrais ne pas penser, laisse-toi juste aller.

\- D'accord. »

Sans gêne, je pressai mes lèvres, non pas contre la joue d'Amaya, mais contre les lèvres de son amie Amaya. Il n'y eut aucun repoussage et nous les gardâmes collées un moment.

« Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise ? m'enquis-je.

\- Non... j'aime ça, sourit Amaya.

\- Tout le monde peut être amoureux !

\- C'est vrai.

\- ... Tu m'aimes ?

\- Eh... (elle rougit, heureusement que la noirceur cachait un peu son visage et le mien alors que je souriais) je sais pas si c'est de l'amitié ou de l'amour... mais... je suis bien quand je tiens ta main. Et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non...

\- Moi aussi... »

Nous se regardâmes à nouveau et s'embrassâmes encore avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir bien au chaud.

.

.

.

 _ **Les enfants Guides**_

» Au milieu de la nuit, j'ouvris les yeux avant d'essayer de me rendormir. Mais des chuchotements et des rires d'enfants, deux jeunes fillettes, me gardaient en alerte. Je me retournai vers le mur de la porte et je vis deux enfants de bas âge : trois ans et cinq ans, assises au sol avec des peluches. Je clignai des yeux et mis la couverture par-dessus ma tête pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil. J'osai retirer la couverture et les deux fillettes me fixaient, à dix centimètres de mon visage : je dois vous dire, oui j'ai eu peur même si je vois les esprits. Je poussai un cri et dans mon agitation, tombai au sol, réveillant Amaya et ses parents.

« Alichoue' ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria son père en ouvrant la porte. Vous allez bien ?! »

Sa mère m'aida à me redresser alors que je reprenais mon souffle. Hana avait été réveillée également et parlait aux deux enfants.

« Je... je pense que j'ai fait un cauchemar, mentis-je. Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Amaya faisait aussi des mauvais rêves et elle en fait toujours. »

Amaya se renfrogna, puis me laissa échanger de place avec elle proche du mur. Le lendemain, Hana m'expliqua qu'elle avait parlé aux deux fillettes et qu'elles étaient tout bonnement curieuse à mon sujet et m'analysaient la nuit dernière, mais que, malgré leur jeune innocence, elles n'avaient pas respecté les limites de mon « territoire » et elle les avait un peu grondées et qu'elles avaient promis de ne plus recommencer.

.

.

.

 _ **Les guides guérisseurs**_

» Quand Maman fut de retour après la Giving Ceremony, en essayant d'aller chercher de ballon, je me suis enjambée dans ma propre écharpe en me redressant et suis tombée dans la rivière. J'ai perdu connaissance à cause du froid et suis tombée gravement malade suite à cet incident. Ma mère priait tous les dieux et demi-dieux et n'importe qui pour pas que la mort ne m'emporte. Je n'ai pas fait d'expérience de mort imminente, mais j'étais à demi dans le monde spirituel (voyage astral) et à demi dans le monde physique.

Une nuit, Maman s'est levée avec moi dans ses bras et est sortie dehors, habillée chaudement. Essoufflée, elle s'était effondrée à genoux sur la vaste plaine recouverte d'une neige blanche immaculée, entourée des montagnes Yusa, là, où aucun gens de Kanbal n'avait posé le pied pour défaire la neige fraîchement tombée. Dans les -30°c, elle avait éclaté de nouveau en sanglots. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les joues, contrastant avec le froid mordant de l'hiver Kanbalese, et comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait fait, pria de tout son âme Jiguro, ses parents, ses ancêtres et les huit anciens lanciers du roi de lui venir en aide.

« S'il vous plait, quelqu'un... je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça... »

Il n'y avait absolument personne dans les environs, pas même une chèvre égarée. Il n'y avait que ma Maman qui pleurait à fendre l'âme. C'est alors qu'Hana me poussa dans mon corps physique pour en reprendre totalement, et non partiellement, possession et elle commença à réciter des paroles que je ne comprenais pas.

 _Le langage spirituel indescriptible pour la langue humaine inadaptée._

De mon troisième œil, située à trois centimètres au-dessus du sourcil, je la voyais faire une incantation. Je vis également Jiguro arriver avec Karuna mon troisième gardien qui posa une main sur son épaule. Maman le sentit et s'était retournée vers lui, mais elle ne vit rien, or il était bien là. Karuna était ce qu'on appelle : un guide guérisseur. Ce guide nous vient en aide au moyen d'énergie curative et contribue à promouvoir la guérison et le bien-être de nos corps physique, mental et émotionnel. Soudain, vers l'horizon, une lueur, d'une luminosité éclatante se levait lentement et éclairait la plaine graduellement. On aurait dit le levé du jour... mais pas tout à fait. Cette lumière était réconfortante, chaude, douce et elle éclaira mon visage ainsi que celui de ma mère. Hana avait fait appel à un Archange. Pas un des Archanges disons « populaires » et les plus connus, mais un autre Archange très puissant qu'elle connaissait personnellement et avec qui Karuna, le papa de Maman, avait continué son apprentissage dans le domaine de la guérison. Hana m'apprit plus tard que son nom était Mariel. À priori, les Archanges n'ont pas de sexe désigné, femme ou homme, mais décidaient de se montrer sous notre forme humaine. Cet esprit restait un puissant Archange guérisseur et son sexe importait peu, même si il avait adopté la forme physique d'une femme. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé ma mère qui n'y comprenait rien de ce qui s'était passé.

« Maman... tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu aller ramasser le ballon... confiai-je d'une voix basse. Tu as vu comment j'ai fait ?... Je suis comme toi... j'ai pas peur... (Maman changea de regard et se remit à ravoir les larmes aux yeux) J'ai vu Jiguro et tous les autres... et même Kasem, mon petit frère... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Maman ?

\- Je m'excuse ! pleura-t-elle en me serrant fortement contre sa poitrine. C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma personne et je t'ai délaissée ! »

Je ne dis rien et caressai sa joue avant de me coller contre elle.

« J'ai compris que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Je ne t'en veux pas... Et puis, si tu m'avais vraiment délaissée, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvée... Je ne serai pas là en ce moment. »

.

.

.

 _ **Dévoiler son don**_

» Amaya vint me visiter durant ma convalescence. Elle me donna même un cadeau de rétablissement : une petite couverture tissée en laine avec un oreiller et des fruits confis. Puis, on se mit à parler de nos familles lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Et qu'en est-il de ton petit frère ou petite sœur ? Tu avais dit que ta mère était enceinte.

\- Eh... en fait... il n'est pas né. Mais il n'est pas vivant non plus... dis-je avec tristesse. »

Amaya ne dit rien et m'offrit un câlin. Elle confirma alors un dire de ma gardienne en me rassurant qu'elle avait aussi perdu deux petites sœurs en bas âge, dont une de cette façon, mais moins dramatique que Balsa, selon ses dires.

« Après, Maman et Papa n'ont plus voulu en faire d'autres. Ils ont dit qu'un enfant était assez suffisant et qu'on était pauvre. Tu sais qu'ici, si une femme donne naissance et que quatre enfants sur dix survivent en bas âge, elle est déjà très chanceuse.

\- Non.

\- C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils ont arrêté de vouloir en faire.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma mère, la mienne, ne va plus en refaire ?! paniquai-je soudainement.

\- Je ne sais pas... tu devrais lui en parler. »

Il y eu un moment de silence lorsque Maman pénétra la pièce et où elle demanda si Amaya soupait avec nous. Dès qu'elle fut partit, j'osai dévoiler mon don à Amaya.

« Amaya-Chan ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose...

\- Vas-y ?

\- ... Le soir où j'ai dormi chez toi et ai crié... ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a effrayé alors ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas si tu vas continuer à m'aimer par après... et Tante Yuka m'a averti de ne pas en parler à n'importe qui parce que les rumeurs circulent vite à Kanbal.

\- Pourquoi je te détesterai ?

\- Parce que je suis différente...

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je meurs, je vais en enfer. Ton 'tit doigt. »

On se serra l'auriculaire ensemble : promesse.

« L'enfer n'existe pas, sortis-je à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Eh ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Mon secret à rapport avec ça...

\- Tu es le diable en personne ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Non, le diable n'existe pas, sortis-je encore.

\- Bin voyons, Alichoue'.

\- Prends-moi au sérieux, tu l'as promis.

\- C'est vrai... désolée... alors ?

\- J'ai vu tes deux petites sœurs décédées cette nuit-là. J'ai crié parce que je me suis cachée la tête sous la couette et quand je l'ai retiré, elles étaient à dix centimètres de mon visage... »

Amaya me regarda, stupéfaite à la fois effrayée.

« Alors... tu vois les esprits ?

\- Oui...

\- Ma maison est hantée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, ta maison est saine et est veillée par tes deux petites sœurs.

\- Ouf. Alors... ça expliquerait le fait que tu aies vu Ren à son bureau, dans la classe ?

\- Oui, en effet. Je l'ai vu...

\- Il est beau hein ? »

Je la regardai comme si je voulais dire « Eh... Amaya, t'es sérieuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne dois pas le dire que je t'ai dévoilé mon don.

\- Promis, je ne dirai rien... les esprits sont-ils partout ?

\- Oui, partout. Ils ont toujours été là, quoiqu'il advienne depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Ça alors ! Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

\- Non, je suis tellement habituée... pour moi, c'est ceux qui ne les voient pas qui me semblent un peu anormaux. Je vois les esprits depuis que je suis toute petite. Alors j'ai grandi avec comme la faculté de lire et d'écrire. »

.

.

.

 _ **Les fêtes de Kanbal**_

» Lors du party organisé chez Tante Yuka, il y avait à peu près une centaine d'invité, mais pour moi, mes yeux me montraient le double. Les esprits se jumelaient facilement parmi eux, dont des anges gardiens et des esprits de toutes sortes. Les esprits adorent les endroits bondés d'énergie pour se manifester ou quoique ce soit. Ils ne restent pas éternellement sur une pierre tombale ou les cimetières à attendre que leurs proches viennent leur parler. Ils sont vivants mais spirituellement. Mon troisième gardien, Karuna, était derrière Tante Yuka, de sept ans sa cadette, alors que ma grand-mère maternelle veillait Maman qui discutait avec les mamans d'Amaya et d'Akiro. D'autres esprits s'étaient jumelés à la soirée, et c'était un peu difficile à déterminer qui était les esprits et qui étaient les vivants puisque je les voyais en chair et en os.

.

.

.

 _ **Cerisier en l'honneur de Kasem**_

» Lorsque Maman et moi retournâmes au Nouvel Empire de Yogo pour retrouver Papa, Maman était très nerveuse d'annoncer le décès de mon petit frère. Je pris sa main et lui souris en essayant de la rassurer. Je ne voulais pas entendre mes parents se chicaner devant moi et dans mes oreilles à nouveau comme il y avait deux ans. À la rencontre de Chagum. Maman pouvait très bien se montrer très douce et gentille, et maternelle aussi, or, elle pouvait très bien se montrer violente et agressive. Sa colère n'était pas à prendre à la légère, à un tel point qu'elle m'en faisait peur. On aurait alors dit une toute autre personne dans ces moments-là.

Alors je partis dans la forêt en compagnie d'Hana. Jiguro n'était pas là pour le moment, j'avais juste elle. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre couchée et suspendu dans le vide. Hana s'assit à mes côtés, les ailes ouvertes, mais pas déployées.

« _Comme l'a dit Tante Yuka, Kasem sera très heureux d'avoir un arbre désigné à lui-même._

\- Tu crois ?

\- _Bien sûr ! Mais en ce moment, ta mère est très confuse, angoissée et surtout, surtout, a beaucoup de peine et a beaucoup de culpabilité..._

 _-_ Ne pourrais-tu pas faire de quoi pour elle ? Afin qu'elle se sente mieux ?

\- _Je pourrais essayer, en effet. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer toi-même ?_

 _-_ Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne suis pas un esprit...

\- _L'être humain serait capable de plus, petite fleur. Seulement, votre corps physique et vos mentalités affectent votre jugement spirituel. Sans ton corps physique, tu serais capable de beaucoup plus._

\- Vraiment ?!

\- _Aimerais-tu que ta mère aille un peu mieux ?_

 _-_ Oui...

\- _Alors, on va essayer quelque chose de très facile, tout le monde peut le faire. Concentre-toi sur ta Maman, son physique, puis, imagine-là, entourée d'une magnifique bulle d'énergie rose. Quand tu la vois au complet, aie de jolies pensées d'amour et projette-les vers elle. Elle va ressentir une très grande vague d'amour._ »

J'écoutai attentivement Hana et essayai ce qu'elle me dit. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai tout ce qu'elle m'enseignait. Instantanément, je me sentis étrange, comme si soudainement j'étais super bien dans tout mon être. Je rouvris les yeux et observai Hana, intriguée. Elle se mit à taper dans ses mains.

« _Bravo, c'est aussi simple que cela._

\- Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?

\- _Est-ce que tu te fais confiance ? As-tu le sentiment d'y être arrivée ?_

\- Oui... du moins, une petite voix me le dit, dans ma tête.

\- _Alors tu dois lui faire confiance, ta Maman a reçu cette dose d'amour. »_

Je sautai sur mes pieds et courus vers la maison. Là-bas, je sentais que Maman avait beaucoup pleuré et qu'elle s'était endormie, dans mon lit, à l'étage supérieur. Je montai la rejoindre et je fus surprise de voir Papa l'enlacer, éveillé, et la regardait dormir avec l'urne que j'avais peinturé qui contenait les cendres de mon frère. Je m'approchai et voulu les rejoindre sur le lit. Maman bougea et rouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser.

« Tu sais ce que contient cette... urne ? avait-elle avoué, la gorge serrée.

\- Oui, avait répondu Papa.

\- Yuka a incinéré notre fils... mort prématurément, décédé dans mon ventre... elle m'a aidée pour que je puisse le ramener ici, a-t-elle expliqué alors que sa voix se tortillait.

\- Continue...

\- Elle m'a dit de déposer ses cendres dans la terre et qu'on y fasse pousser un arbre... elle m'a conseillé de faire ça...

\- Pour faire notre deuil, tous ensembles. »

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, nous choisîmes un endroit spécifique où nous passerons tout le temps à n'importe quelle heure du jour, puis plantâmes un joli cerisier rose qui grandirait au fil des années. Hana le regarda et récita une prière d'une voix angélique et je vis de la lumière pure sortir de ses mains pour entourer le petit pousse de cerisier.

.

.

.

 _ **La vérité de Papa**_

» Après quelques mois passés depuis qu'on avait planté le cerisier de Kasem, j'osai franchement demander ceci à Papa alors que Maman était assise avec nous :

« Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... Dis-moi franchement la vérité.

\- D'accord ?

\- Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi dit que j'ai hérité de tes dons Yakue que tu n'utilises plus. D'où le fait que je vois les esprits... dis-moi, sincèrement, est-ce que tu les vois, eux ? _Les esprits_... Est-ce que tu nous caches que tu les _vois_? »

Il me regarda, observa Maman puis soupira avant de nous inviter, gestuellement, à prendre place autour de la petite table carrée. On s'assit et j'attendis.

« Quand tu étais jeune, je te répétai sans cesse que c'était sans doute le fruit de ton imagination, vrai ?

\- Oui... mais non, ce n'était pas mon imagination, même si j'ai la forte prétention de dire que j'en possède une énorme et une extraordinaire.

\- (Il soupira) La raison pour laquelle je te disais constamment ça, c'était que je croyais qu'en grandissant, ton don s'estomperait comme tous les jeunes enfants. Mais le contraire s'est produit, plus tu grandis, plus tu te développes spirituellement. Tu es une puissante médium. Tu l'as toujours été. Ce n'est pas tous les médiums qui possèdent tes capacités.

\- Peux-tu le sentir ? Je veux dire : peux-tu sentir si une personne est très spirituelle ?

\- Nous sommes tous spirituels, mais toi, ça se ressent très fort. Je peux également sentir si une personne est très spirituelle ou pas. Ta Maman n'a pas développé son côté spirituel. »

Maman fit une drôle de moue à la fois surprise, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, est-ce que je les vois et est-ce que je vous l'ai caché à toi et à Maman... disons que, je vois pire que les esprits.

\- Pire que les esprits ? demandai-je en riant. Ce n'est pas tant pire de voir les esprits, c'est drôle parfois.

\- As-tu déjà vu une femme en blanc ou un homme en blanc ?

\- Des esprits faucheurs ? Oui, une fois chez Tante Yuka, elle s'appelait Nahoko.

\- D'accord... tu sais sans doute à qui sont-ils reliés, pas vrai ?

\- À la mort.

\- Alors, oui je vois les esprits. Peut-être moins intense que toi, certes, je ne vois que des ombres ou des étincelles de lumière de temps en temps, à l'occasion, rarement, un esprit en entier.

\- Alors... tu les vois, murmurai-je.

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui est pire alors ? »

Il regarda Maman.

« Je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour ta mère quand elle part. Oui, j'ai un peu peur qu'elle meurt en plein combat, mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Maman est très forte, la ventai-je en la voyant rosir de ces compliments.

\- Alika, Balsa... je vois l'ombre de la mort sur le visage des gens. »

Cette déclaration nous figea ma mère et moi. Ça sonnait sinistre... encore plus que les esprits eux-mêmes, il avait raison. Voyant qu'on ne disait plus rien, il murmura :

« J'ai souvent vu l'ombre de la mort sur le visage de certains patients que je traitais... surtout lorsqu'ils étaient malades.

\- Mais... ne peux-tu pas les sauver ou les guérir ainsi l'ombre de la mort partirait de leur visage ?

\- Grâce à ça, tu as raison, il m'arrive d'en sauver quelques-uns, mais il arrive que parfois je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Alors tu laisses mourir ton patient ? demandai-je.

\- Non. Je fais de mon mieux possible pour le garder reliée à son cordon d'argent.

\- Le cordon... d'argent ? s'enquit Maman, intriguée. Qu'est-ce ?

\- Le cordon d'argent est en fait— dîmes-nous en même temps Papa et moi avant de se couper. »

Il y eut une pause jusqu'à ce que Papa me fasse signe de l'expliquer à sa place.

« Je vais faire court avec toi. Nous avons plusieurs couches d'énergies dans un seul corps, expliquai-je. Le **corps éthérique** , corps de lumière et médian. Le **corps émotionnel** , associé aux sentiments et émotions que nous éprouvons. Le **corps mental** , siège de la pensée, imagination, raisonnement, l'innée et l'acquis. Il fait la transition entre les plans de la matière et ceux de l'esprit. Le **corps astral** , le double du corps physique, sans matière et sans poids. Il fait le pont entre les trois corps précédents qui sont reliés au corps physique. Le **corps causal** , lui porte l'empreinte de toutes les causes et les effets des événements de notre vie présente et aussi, vies antérieure. Le **corps spirituel** , donne la conscience à l'être de son unicité et son lien profond avec tout ce qui existe. Le **corps divin** , enfin, est associé à la conscience que nous sommes un dans le tout et tout dans l'un.

\- Je vois... c'est compliqué... mais bref...

\- Pour revenir à ta question, Maman, le cordon d'argent maintient ton **corps physique** à ton **corps astral**. Quand tu meurs, le cordon se détache ou se coupe. Mais quand tu fais des voyages astraux, comme Tatie Saya il y a deux ans, seule ton âme voyage, toujours relié à ton corps physique malgré la distance parcouru.

\- Oh ! Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Comme un cordon ombilical, mais argenté et qui s'étire. »

.

.

.

 **Et voilà, c'est ainsi que les mystères non expliqués ou en back-ground du second tome Yami no Moribito trouvent tous leur explication. Je crois que c'est aussi le chapitre le plus long que j'ai rédigé à date dans toutes mes fanfics (8 000 mots environs)... Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a permis d'en savoir plus et davantage ! Il reste les mystères de Kazoku no Moribito à élucider.**

 **Bien, lecteurs/lectrices, j'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous ! :)**


	4. Partie III

**Note d'Alika :** _Désolée du retard de la publication, lecteurs, j'ai juste été pas mal occupée dernièrement et aussi que j'ai débuté par le fait même une nouvelle histoire totalement hors de la fanfiction et qui m'absorbe beaucoup, donc voilà... de plus, j'avais manqué de motivation pour publier ce chapitre, sans doute la paresse. Mais bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partie III : Kazoku no Moribito

 _ **Gardiens du Mariages**_

» À l'été suivant notre retour au Nouvel Empire de Yogo, Maman tomba enceinte à nouveau. Mon don plus éveillé, quelque chose me disait qu'elle attendait encore un petit garçon, mais je me contentai de garder ces informations secrètes. De par ce même temps, Maman demanda Papa en mariage. Chose rare, je l'avoue. Mais comme Maman était un peu l'homme de la maison et Papa la femme du guerrier, cela ne m'étonnait pas plus. Grand-Mère m'envoya alors, seule, à Kanbal chercher Tante Yuka et d'autres invités. Je n'avais pas peur, j'avais mes deux gardiens avec moi bien que j'avais huit ans. Lors de la grande cérémonie, alors que Papa était habillé d'un kimono très élégant de même que pour ma mère, après qu'ils eurent prononcés les vœux, je vis soudainement un esprit que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, mais il était vêtu d'une tunique turquoise bleu qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied, qui cachait également ses yeux et son visage, un peu comme – si vous voulez une représentation – la grande faucheuse à l'exception que c'est une cape de couleur et des mains humaines. Il ou elle ne me faisait pas peur, mais je sentais qu'il était imposant et très puissant. Me voyant troublée, Jiguro m'aida :

« _Voici ce que nous appelons : les gardiens du mariage._

\- Les gardiens du mariage ? Qui sont-ils ? Sont-ils rares ?

\- _Oui, ils sont rares._ _Lorsque ça fait plusieurs vies qu'ils se courtisent, certains esprits qui sont leurs ancêtres_ "deviennent" _des esprits_ " _retraceurs_ " _afin de retrouver l'autre qu'ils ont croisé dans le passé. Et s'ils retrouvent la personne qui détient également un esprit comme ça, ils ne forment qu'UN et deviennent un esprit du mariage qui les unit à jamais._

\- Parce qu'ils s'unissent ?

\- _Oui, on peut dire. Si une seule personne du couple détient un esprit comme ça, le mariage va finir en divorce assurément._

\- Peux-tu dire si c'est une femme ou un homme ?

\- _Non, même nous esprits sommes incapables de déclarer si les gardiens du mariage sont une femme ou un homme. Ils sont la moitié de l'autre, en gros, le visage du gardien du mariage représente deux personnes en une seule._

 _-_ Oh !

\- _Ils sont toujours habillés comme ça... enfin, ça peut différée. Il arrive que les gardiens du mariage soient une femme. Dans ce cas, elle peut porter une robe mais toujours la tête et le visage cachés. Celui de Tanda et Balsa est très puissant._

\- Oh... Alors... comment expliques-tu le fait que je ne l'ai pas vue avant ?

\- _Il te reste encore des niveaux spirituels à débloquer, petite fleur. Tanda et Balsa se courtisent depuis des réincarnations passées, que ce soit une femme ou un homme, ils ne cessent jamais de se courtiser et quand ils vont mourir, ils recommencent le processus de recherche pour s'unir à nouveau et toujours. Ainsi de suite._

\- Je vois.

\- _Lors d'une chicane, l'un des esprits qui s'est unit à l'autre peut se défaire durant une chicane pour être avec son protégé. Mais c'est là qu'est le danger de pouvoir les séparer à tout jamais. Ils ont différentes couleurs. Le turquoise représente les chicanes du couple, mais ils s'accrochent à l'amour avant tout. Le bourgogne représente un amour très pur, comme frère et sœur. Le violet pâle, représente la complicité. Le blanc représente un amour où une routine sérieuse fait place. Après, il existe d'autres couleurs, mais je ne connais pas._

\- Le noir ?

\- _Oui, mais c'est très rare comme couleur._ »

Quand la cérémonie termina, je marchai avec eux tout en suivant le gardien du mariage de mes parents que je regardai encore un peu méfiante mélangée à de la curiosité.

.

.

.

 _ **Le retour de Kasem et de nouveaux gardiens**_

» Le jour où j'ai revu Kasem, c'était à la naissance même de mon petit frère Nao. Jiguro veillait encore ma mère alors qu'elle était en plein travail et se chargeait que tout se passe bien en compagnie d'Hana, ma gardienne attitrée ainsi que le père de ma Mère, Karuna. En fait, comment tout avait commencé, tout bonnement que je parlais avec ma mère et mon père quand je vis Maman mettre rapidement une main sur son ventre énorme avec une grimace.

« Maman ? »

Elle ne réussit pas à me répondre même si elle grimaçait. Puis au bout d'une minute, elle reprit son souffle.

« Chérie ? dit Papa.

\- Contraction... elle était dur celle-là... qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

\- Je pense que je vais commencer à préparer les choses pour l'accouchement, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Veille ta mère, en attendant.

\- Oui. »

Il commença à préparer les choses. J'étais un peu nerveuse. J'allai proche de ma mère et caressai son ventre. Elle me sourit et tenta de me rassurer. Minuit était dépassé. Je m'étais changée pour la nuit, mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Maman tenait pourtant le coup, mais je la voyais gémir. Hana vint me voir.

« J'ai peur, murmurai-je.

 _\- Je sais, c'est très puissant émotionnellement un accouchement. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ta Maman va s'en sortir._

\- Tu crois ? Et si elle mourrait en donnant naissance ?

 _\- Pas de risque. Et même si elle mourrait en accouchant, les femmes décédées en couche se réincarnent._

\- Toutes ?

\- _Oui, toutes. Sans exceptions._

\- Hmm...

\- _Ne trouverais-tu pas ironique le fait qu'un être humain qui permet la réincarnation d'une âme meurt et ne puisse pas revenir ?_

 _-_ Tu as raison... mais Maman a déjà failli mourir à la naissance de Kasem...

\- _Je sais, ma belle._

 _-_ C'est pour ça que j'ai peur... Je ne supporterai pas si je perdais Maman... j'ai encore besoin d'elle dans ma vie. »

Soudain, alors que je m'asseyais dans les escaliers, je vis d'autres esprits entrer : deux femmes et un homme. Jiguro n'était pas du genre à vouloir partager notre demeure. Il était sur ses gardes. Surtout si Maman accouchait.

« Qui sont-ils ? demandai-je tout bas alors qu'Hana s'asseyait à mes côtés. Pourquoi rentrent-ils, ils n'ont pas le droit...

- _Ce sont les gardiens des vies précédentes de ton petit frère qui va naître_ , m'aida-t-elle. _Mais déjà... qu'une personne détienne deux gardiens c'est déjà assez rare... alors trois..._ »

Elle se leva et alla accompagner Jiguro qui parlait à ces trois gardiens.

« _Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?_ demandait mon gardien, l'air sévère.

\- _Nous sommes les gardiens des vies antérieures du bébé qui va naître,_ déclara la première femme. _Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal._

 _\- Je m'appelle Seiji_ , déclara l'homme aux allures nobles, un kimono noir aux motifs bleus royaux, des ornements en or dans les cheveux qui étaient noir jais et ses yeux pers. _Voici Yukine_ (il pointa la première femme) _et Shiru_ (la seconde). »

Shiru semblait plus jeune, à peu près seize ans, avait des cheveux blonds aux reflets roux, des yeux bleus très vif et vêtus d'une petite robe toute blanche. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas une femme en blanc. Elle semblait juste très friande des vêtements blancs. Je dirais qu'elle mesurait 1m47. Pas très grande. Yukine, elle, avait des cheveux ondulés, blonds dorés tirant sur le châtain, avec des yeux bleus également. Elle était aussi plus grande, 1m82. Elle portait toujours un kimono rouge. Hana, elle aussi pas très convaincue des gardiens de mon frère, prit le bras de Jiguro comme s'il était son amant. Jiguro se laissa faire. Ils continuèrent de parler entre eux, oubliant totalement que j'étais présente. Puis, je vis Shiru proche du ventre de ma mère et qui voulait y toucher. Moi, possessive du ventre rond de ma mère, je me levai, et la poussai du côté de mon corps. Elle me regarda, surprise que je semble pouvoir la voir.

« Maman... murmurai-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? me susurra Maman en caressant mes cheveux tout en me serrant contre elle.

\- Je sais que je suis nerveuse et que ça peut te nuire... mais j'ai peur.

\- De quoi, ma belle ? Dis-le-moi. »

Je levai des yeux humides vers Maman.

« J'ai peur que mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur décède à la naissance comme Kasem... et j'ai peur que tu meurs aussi... »

Les trois esprits se turent et nous regardèrent avant que Jiguro, Shiru et Seiji sortent dehors pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité. Hana s'était accommodée à Yukine qui parlait encore, assise au le sol. Maman sourit de façon rassurée et avait pris ma main avant de la poser sur son énorme ventre qui se durcit considérablement.

« Maman ? »

Elle ne me parla pas durant un moment, le temps que la contraction passe puis expira lentement.

« C'était une contraction, me rassura-t-elle. Elle est là pour aider ton frère ou ta sœur à sortir. Ne t'en fais pas. Le bébé va bien, il va arriver.

\- Il ne va pas mourir ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu ne vas pas mourir ?

\- Non plus.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis sur mon instinct de maman. »

Elle baisa mon front ; baiser sur le front, protection. Tendresse, promesse.

« On a déjà parlé dans les mois plus tôt que Maman peut crier durant l'accouchement, si ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que c'était normal ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que si jamais tu te sens mal, tu peux partir sans avoir peur. Tu sais, tu es encore jeune, et dans un accouchement, il y a des liquides et du sang.

\- Maman ! Je connais déjà tout ça, Hana m'a tout dit ! m'indignai-je. »

Maman me fit une moue désolée.

« Tout ira bien ma belle. Est-ce que tu veux tenir ma main ? Je vais serrer la tienne quand j'aurai besoin de soutiens. Tu vas beaucoup m'aider, même si pour toi ça ne paraît pas, moi je le vois et je le sens. »

C'est ainsi que j'aidai ma mère à passer à travers sa dilatation et quand vint pour elle le temps de pousser, Papa assit sur une caisse de bois tout en la tenant dans ses bras, elle accroupie et dos à lui, je me plaçai à ses genoux. Les trois gardiens de mon frère étaient impatients et regardaient la scène sans parler, alors que mes trois gardiens étaient de mon côté et leur empêchaient catégoriquement de regarder l'entre-jambe de ma mère. Pour moi, la pièce était bondée de gens. Mais, c'était préférable que ma mère ne sache rien de tout cela et se concentre. Shiru n'arrêtait pas de parler ni de blaguer, mais Jiguro lui tonna de se taire, de respecter le silence de la tranquillité de la pièce. Quand un bébé naît, il a quitté depuis peu le monde astral pour se réincarner. L'aura d'un bébé est d'un blanc très pur, immaculé. Je vois les auras et ressens l'énergie : à chaque fois qu'un de mes petits frères ou ma petite sœur sont nés, l'énergie qui se dégageait de notre demeure était très pur et extrêmement positive. Même quand il faisait sombre et que ma mère accouchait dans la pénombre, presque dans le noir, pour mes yeux, la blancheur de la pureté et de la lumière m'envahissait. Une autre vague d'émotion parcouru l'assemblé dite, spirituelle, quand la tête de mon frère se pointa et que Grand-Mère annonça justement la sortie.

« _Il arrive..._ murmura Seiji. »

Et dès que Nao sortit et se mit à respirer, j'ai senti une énergie familière et j'ai vu Kasem entrer tout doucement et s'avancer vers Nao qui était encore couché au sol alors que ma mère remettait ses esprits en place. Il avait bien grandi : je dirais qu'il devait avoir sept ans. Il portait une toge blanche et il avait des ailes très blanches aux reflets argentés repliées sur son dos. J'avais l'impression que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol tellement sa démarche était légère. Il avait les mêmes traits de visage que mon père, des yeux bruns, mais son teint de peau était blanc comme moi et ma mère et ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés comme Maman, une teinte plus pâle et ses mèches naturellement en bataille un peu partout. Il a regardé notre petit frère qui le regardait d'un regard persécutant, lui a souri et à poser son doigt sur ses petites lèvres avant que Maman ne le prenne dans ses bras délicatement avant de l'accoter contre sa poitrine. Il ne pleurait même pas, il prenait lentement sa respiration.

Une chose nous a tous surprit : ses yeux. Malgré les mois qui passaient, les yeux de mon frère ne devenaient pas bruns comme les miens ou ceux de mes parents, ils restaient bleus. J'essayai de remonter les origines de nos ancêtres, mais je ne voyais aucuns yeux bleus.

« On va dire qu'il a hérité de mes yeux ! avait déclaré fièrement Grand-Mère alors que tout le monde était penché par-dessus mon frère, le regard intrigué. Mais je le sens, ce petit a un énorme potentiel... il va faire des choses que personne de son âge ne va faire.

\- Comme... ? voulut savoir Maman.

\- Eh... bah comme moi. Un Chamane !

\- Ah non ! Je préférerai qu'il soit un érudit.

\- Tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place, Maman, lui avais-je rappelé vivement.

\- Tu as bien raison, ma belle. »

Torogai avait dit vrai. Dès les premiers mois de sa vie, Nao pleurait la nuit uniquement pour avoir le sein de Maman ou changer ses langes. Il n'était pas aussi gourmand que moi à son âge, mais il était aussi plus sage. Il commençait à faire ses nuits après seulement trois semaines depuis sa naissance, sans doute grâce à l'aide de sa gardienne Shiru, avait commencé à dire "Maman", "Ali" et "Papa" vers sept mois, et dix mois lorsqu'il se mit à marcher à quatre pattes. Alors que je surveillais mon petit frère, à dix mois, je le vis regarder dans ma direction et gazouiller. Je lui souris et allai le prendre dans mes bras pour continuer de dessiner avec Kasem. Il gigota pour pouvoir être face à Kasem, son dos contre mon torse. Kasem leva les yeux et sourit avant de recommencer à dessiner. Pourtant, Nao regardait dans sa direction comme s'il pouvait le voir. Mon frère gardien déploya une aille comme pour la désengourdir et mon frère de dix mois se mit à gazouiller à l'action. Nous levâmes tous deux la tête vers lui.

« _Eh..._

\- Tu crois qu'il vous voit ? demandai-je.

\- _On dirait bien... quoique les bébés et les enfants en bas de cinq ans soient plus portés à voir les esprits. Ils sont encore dans le monde astral, reliés à ce monde d'une certaine façon. Ça ne m'étonnera pas. Il me semble que Yukine, Seiji et Shiru soient des gardiens reliés à ses vies antérieures._

\- Oui...

 _\- Hana ?!_ »

Hana arriva dans la pièce.

« _Oui Kasem, mon chou ?_

 _\- J'aimerai que tu attires le regard de Nao et fasse quelque chose qui nous prouverait qu'il voit également les esprits comme Alika-Oneechan._

 _\- D'accord. »_

Elle ouvrit ses deux ailes pour les placer en coupole devant elle et elle fit un « coucou ». Nao instantanément se mit à rire aux grands éclats. Elle recommença deux autres fois avant de prendre un hochet blanc et argenté – appartenant à Kasem, offert par Tante Yuka lorsqu'elle avait donné la boîte souvenir à Maman après son décès – et l'agiter devant les yeux de Nao. Il essaya de s'en emparer, et chose qui me surpris : il le prit. Pour les yeux ordinaires, il ne tenait rien dans ses mains, mais sa petite main potelée imitait parfaitement le contour d'un bâton. Il l'agita et ses gardiens arrivèrent dans la pièce.

.

.

.

 _ **Le pendule**_

» Bien que je voyais les esprits, Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi m'apprit un nouveau moyen de communication lorsque j'eus neuf ans. Ce moyen pouvait être utilisé par les autres personnes également sans toutefois posséder la clairvoyance. Pour ce faire, elle m'emmena dans une boutique de pierre et de plantes médicinales.

« Voici les pendules, me dit-elle. »

Je regardai les pendules faites de différents minéraux comme le quartz rose, blanc, transparent, la grenadine, et toutes ces pierres aux vertus purificatrices.

« Mais, Grand-Mère... tu dis qu'elle va m'interpellée. Il n'y a pas de chance que je me trompe lors de mon choix ?

\- Tu vas voir, tu ne peux pas te tromper. Si le pendule t'appelle, c'est qu'il t'est destiné. On regarde un peu, et on va repasser après pour voir si c'est bien lui qui t'appelle. Si c'est le cas, il est à toi.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu peux regarder. »

Je me mis à regarder les différentes pierres et les observai avec fascination alors que Grand-Mère parlait avec le marchand. Après cinq minutes, elle revint me voir.

« Alors ?

\- Il y en a une qui m'appelle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- _Elle._ (Je pointai l'amulette rouge rubis) La chaînette dorée avec des pierres, avec une pierre polie en forme de pyramide inversée rouge rubis au bout.

\- Elle est jolie. C'est un pendule féminin.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que la chaîne est plus délicate, le pendule plus petit aussi. Les masculines, la chaîne est plus massive, et le pendule un peu plus gros.

\- Comme elle ? (je pointai une amulette noir onyx)

\- Exactement. Nous repasserons après quelques courses. »

Après avoir acheté des herbes pour faire du thé et un peu de sake, on revint à la boutique et je pris mon pendule qui m'appelait. En revenant, elle me montra comment le purifier avec de l'eau et du sel, l'essuya avec un linge doux et me le donna en me le passant par la chaînette.

« Aucun risque avec la chaînette. C'est le bout qui contient la pierre que personne ne doit toucher, mais même à ça, tu peux la purifier par après si quelqu'un le manipule. »

Nous partîmes s'asseoir dans ma chambre et Grand-Mère m'expliqua le fonctionnement.

« Tu peux choisir tes propres signes à interpréter, tout comme tu peux prendre les miens en général.

\- C'est quoi tes signes ?

\- Avant et arrière ( _oui_ ), gauche à droite ( _non_ ), en cercle ( _peut-être_ ou _bof_ ). Il va te falloir un petit temps d'adaptation. Mais à la fin, tu vas devenir habitué.

\- D'accord.

\- Avant chaque séance, tu dois te piquer le doigt. L'amulette fonctionne avec ton propre sang. Tu fais sortir une goutte, tu trempes le bout de ton amulette dedans : la porte pour les esprits et communiquer avec eux est ouverte. Quand tu essuies le sang de ton amulette, la porte se referme. C'est l'un des moyens le plus sûr pour communiquer avec eux. Mais toi, tu les vois tous pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Je vois les esprits positifs, négatifs et neutres.

\- D'accord. Alors tu n'as pas besoin du cercle de pierres.

\- Un cercle de pierre ?

\- Oui. J'ai une amie qui communique avec ses gardiens et ses amis gardiens par le pendule et elle ne les voit pas ni les entend. Alors elle dispose un cercle de pierre dont chacune représente une personne ou un gardien en particulier. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

\- D'accord. »

Elle prit une aiguille, la désinfecta et me demanda de lui passer mon doigt. En faisant une moue, je lui tendis ma main et rapidement, elle me piqua, je grimaçai et elle pesa sur le bout de mon doigt pour faire sortir une goutte de sang et tremper le bout de l'amulette.

« À chaque début de séance, tu dois toujours, toujours répéter les règles de l'interprétation. _Oui_ , c'est d'en avant à l'arrière devant toi. _Non,_ c'est gauche à droite devant toi. _Peut-être, je ne sais pas_ ou _bof_ , c'est en cercle devant toi.

\- Pourquoi devant moi, grand-mère ?

\- Parce que si l'esprit est assis à ta droite, son _oui_ pour lui devient le signe du _non_ pour toi, tu comprends ?

\- Ah oui !

\- On va essayer. À chaque fois, tu demandes le nom de l'esprit que tu veux contacter, tu lui dis les règles, puis à chaque fin de séance, tu dis toujours un "merci".

\- D'accord ! »

Après quelques essaies et une semaine complète de pratique, j'étais devenue habile et très douée, bien que je n'aimais pas trop le fait de me piquer le doigt. Par contre, j'osai demander quelque chose à Hana.

« Hana ?

\- _Oui ?_

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir ici s'il te plait, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

\- _Oui, mon cœur ?_

\- Est-ce que tu es capable de déterminer si Amaya-Chan a un gardien ou une gardienne comme moi ? Je ne sais pas, puisque je n'ai rien vu en allant à Kanbal.

\- _Veux-tu qu'on essaie avec le pendule ? Je vais aller à Kanbal et revenir, et je te donnerai les réponses via le pendule._

 _-_ D'accord.

\- _Je reviens._ »

Elle partit pour revenir après cinq minutes. Je pris l'aiguille, pris une grande respiration, levai les yeux ailleurs et me piquai. Je fis sortir une goutte de sang et trempai l'amulette. Puis, je lui demandai :

« Alors ?

\- _Je suis prête._

\- D'accord. Alors _oui_ , c'est avant-arrière devant moi. _Non,_ c'est gauche à droite devant moi. _Peut-être, bof, je ne sais pas,_ en cercle devant moi.

\- ( _oui)._

\- A-t-elle un gardien ou une gardienne ? demandai-je en stabilisant mon pendule. Fait _oui_ pour une fille, _non_ pour un garçon.

\- (Elle "poka" le pendula pour dire _oui_ ).

\- Est-elle grande ?

\- ( _bof, quand même assez_ )

\- Comme ma mère ?

\- ( _Oui, on peut dire)._ »

Le soir, toute joyeuse, j'osai dire le tout à mon père.

« Les gardiens peuvent voyager sans frontière contrairement à nous, pas vrai Papa ?

\- Oui, exact. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai demandé à Hana si elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à Kanbal pour me dire si Amaya était une réincarnation et si elle avait une gardienne et elle a dit que oui.

\- Fais attention quand même.

\- Tu penses que ce que je fais est dangereux ?

\- Tu commences. Ce n'est pas pour te faire peur, mais tu commences à jouer avec le feu... Hana court un grand risque d'aller aussi loin... elle pourrait rapporter un virus.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, elle semblait si sûre... !

\- Il faut juste vraiment qu'elle fasse attention car elle pourrait rapporter un virus... pas un virus genre maladie, non, un autre genre de virus.

\- Tu me réprimandes ou tu la réprimandes elle ? avais-je commencé à s'enflammer. Je voulais juste aider Amaya que je connaissais et savoir si elle était comme moi avec un gardien !

\- Je ne réprimande personne, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Sous le coup de la colère, je m'étais retournée dos à lui et m'était mis en bonhomme dans le coin.

« Tu me boudes vraiment ? s'enquit mon père en faisant une moue.

\- Ma bulle a éclaté !

\- Je t'ai fait tant peur et je t'ai mise en colère, poussin ?

\- Non ! C'est juste qu'Hana m'avait donné vraiment beaucoup d'information sur la gardienne d'Amaya et j'étais prête à tout te dire... mais plus maintenant ! Tu ne sauras rien !

\- Désolé... je t'ai fait peur...

\- Je veux juste ne pas punir et faire payer Hana de mes erreurs de débutante à la noix... je n'ai plus envie de prendre mon amulette... je n'ai même plus envie que ma réincarnation se réveille ! »

Les yeux remplis de larmes, je jetai mon amulette pendule du bout des doigts et me suis retournée à nouveau devant le coin de mur.

« Alika... ne fait pas ça.

\- Va-t'en ! Je ne communiquerai plus jamais avec les esprits ! Je déteste mon don !

\- ... Tu es tellement cute quand tu me parles des conversations que tu as avec tes gardiens esprits... malheureusement, quand on a un don, on ne peut pas le retirer.

\- Je vais les ignorer ! »

Papa a soupiré et a essayé de chercher l'amulette à quatre pattes.

« Bizarre, je ne la retrouve plus... pourtant je croyais l'avoir vu tombé là...

\- ...

\- Poussin, Papa est désolé. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Mais tu ne seras jamais capable de fermer ta vision de les voir. Tu peux essayer de les ignorer, mais je sais que tu vas leur parler encore, moins souvent certes, mais toujours. De plus, tu seras toujours abordé par eux, car ils savent que tu les vois… si on t'a offert ce don, c'est que tu dois en faire bon usage.

\- Va-t'en !

\- Je pars… on se voit au souper. »

C'est donc ainsi que je perdis contact avec mon amulette et malgré le ménage fréquent que mes parents faisaient dans la pièce, ils ne la trouvèrent pas non plus. Également, c'est à partir de ce moment que je décidai de ne plus utiliser mon don. Uniquement entre Jiguro et Hana. Le virus en tant que tel est qu'en fait un autre esprit qui possède un gardien ou un autre esprit. En gros, une possession entre esprits. Sois une possession angélique, moins visible que la possession démoniaque ou autre.

.

.

.

 _ **Les âmes nouvelles**_

» Bien que j'eus coupé mon don pour avoir mis Hana probablement en danger, je pouvais toujours ressentir si ma mère attendait une fille ou un garçon lors de ses grossesses. Je lui en fis donc part alors qu'elle attendait ma petite sœur Motoko. J'étais alors âgée de douze ans.

« Je crois que tu attends une petite fille, lui dis-je.

\- Comment le crois-tu ?

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que rêve que tu as un bébé fille.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Je suis seulement curieuse.

\- C'est quoi ton sentiment, à toi, Maman ?

\- Hum... personnellement, une fille ou un garçon, tant qu'il est santé et naisse vivant, ça me convient. Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai également le sentiment que c'est une fille.

\- Je remporte quoi si j'ai raison ? m'égayai-je. Un voyage à Kanbal ?

\- Oh, je n'en sais rien encore. Je vais avoir un bébé à ma charge. »

Je fis une moue déçue. Je voulus utiliser l'amulette pour connaître le sexe du bébé à venir mais Jiguro m'arrêta vivement en me disant de laisser aller le hasard, et que ce procédé directement appliqué sur une femme enceinte pouvait faire en sorte que Maman perde le bébé et fasse de nouveau une fausse couche. Elle qui en avait déjà vécue une et était fragile, émotionnellement, depuis. Lorsque ma petite sœur décida de se pointer le bout du nez, lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, au mois de novembre, je remarquai qu'aucuns autres esprits à l'exception de mes gardiens et ceux de Nao, n'avaient fait leur entrée. Kasem, voyant mon trouble, me rassura :

« _La petite qui va naître est une nouvelle âme. En gros, elle en est à sa toute première incarnation sur cette terre. Son ou sa gardienne devrait arriver après sa naissance ou quand elle va grandir, un esprit qui l'apprécie beaucoup va se coller à elle et la protéger. Elle ou il doit sans doute chercher le chemin pour se rendre à elle._

\- D'accord. »

Comparativement à la naissance de mon frère, où ma mère semblait encore confiante, cette fois-ci, elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à moi et à Papa. Il l'aidait à se redresser légèrement quand sa position accroupie s'affaiblissait. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune complication au niveau physique, mentalement, ma mère n'avait pas tous ses esprits et avait de la difficulté à faire sortir son bébé. Je tentai de regarder les gardiens de mon petit frère pour voir s'ils en étaient responsables. Depuis un certain temps, quand tout allait mal, j'avais cette habitude de mettre le tout sur le dos des gardiens de mon frère. Mais ils étaient tous les trois occupés à divertir mon frère dans les escaliers. Ils ne portaient même pas attention à ma mère qui souffrait.

« La tête est bientôt là... essaya de l'encourager Grand-Mère. Je sais que tu es très fatiguée, Balsa, mais courage !

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux mourir !

\- Maman... murmurai-je alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel désespoir.

\- La dynamite est là... dans mon ventre... continua-t-elle de gémir de douleur en pleurant.

\- Concentre-toi, lui murmura Papa en caressant ses cheveux. Tu es en train de te bloquer. Allez ma chérie, tu vas mettre au monde un autre magnifique bébé. Tu peux y arriver. »

Elle poussa un cri rauque et profond, chose qui m'effraya un instant et je me reculai un peu plus sans lâcher sa main. Mon troisième gardien, qui était revenu de Kanbal pour la naissance, fit son entré. Le père de ma mère qui avait jadis été médecin, Karuna Yonsa. Il s'agenouilla proche d'elle et promena ses mains au-dessus de son ventre. Je sais que mes parents ne le voyaient pas de même pour Grand-Mère.

« _Pour un quatrième bébé qui sort de ce ventre, c'est anormalement très long,_ murmura-t-il. _Il se passe quelque chose au niveau, non pas physique, mais psychique_ (il se redressa à la tête de Maman). _Ta mère est tourmentée, je ne sais pas ce qui fait en sorte qu'elle bloque... mais une chose est sûre, elle semble avoir de la difficulté à lâcher prise._

 _\- Tu peux faire quelque chose, Grand-Père ?_ demandai-je dans ma tête.

\- _Je vais essayer, je suis un guide guérisseur. En remettant ses chakras normalement en place, ça devrait débloquer._ »

Il plaça une main sur son front et je vis de petites perles lumineuses sortir de son front. C'est à ce moment que ma mère lâcha prise et d'un seul coup, la tête de ma petite sœur apparut, puis elle sortit en entier entre deux poussées, dans mes bras, car Grand-Mère m'initiait un peu à la naissance. Motoko ne voyait pas les esprits, bien que bébé, ses yeux suivaient parfois mes gardiens et ceux de Nao, elle ne leur avait jamais vraiment prêté attention et préférait davantage être dans les bras de Papa ou être au sein de Maman. À quatre ans, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle était une enfant dite « normale ».

Maman tomba encore enceinte et, cette fois-ci, je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule âme mais deux âmes dans son ventre. Son ventre était aussi plus gros pour le mois qu'elle était rendue et il bougeait vraisemblablement beaucoup. Tellement que je voyais les mouvements des bébés à travers sa peau. Je m'amusai avec les jumeaux en plaçant mes mains aux endroits où ils bougeaient. Ce petit cirque amusait beaucoup ma mère. Papa eu également cette supposition que Maman attendait des jumeaux. Ce n'est qu'au mois de juillet qu'on ne put que réellement le confirmer. Il avait été décidé par mère nature qu'il y aurait un violent orage cette nuit-là. Je ne dormais pas, et bien que j'étais âgée de quinze ans, je chignais encore comme un bébé alors que Nao, sept ans, était calme et berçait Motoko pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle ne semblait pas nerveuse elle non plus.

Hana aussi avait peur des orages. Elle était cramponnée à Yukine. Jiguro était très relaxe alors que Seiji dormait. Un autre coup retentit, je montai en haut en pleurnichant, me logeant dans les bras de ma mère avec son ventre énorme prêt à éclater... en expression. Elle ne dormait pas.

« Maman... geignis-je en la serrant contre moi.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé les or— »

Elle se stoppa net en mettant une main sur son ventre et commença à gémir des « aouch » et des « aie » et à souffler. Je croyais que je lui avais fait mal en la serrant trop fortement.

« Désolée...

\- Non... ma chérie, j'ai eu ma première contraction et elle était puissante.

\- Pas maintenant... pas dans cet orage... gémis-je. Retiens les bébés, Maman...

\- Quand un bébé veut naître, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. »

Tout se passa rapidement. Les gardiens de Nao observaient de temps en temps, mais moins que les miens qui étaient _toujours_ avec ma mère à chaque naissance. Tout alla très rapidement, mais quelque chose se produisit : le premier bébé ne naissait pas la tête première, mais les fesses en premier. Je regardai Hana, puis Grand-Mère.

« Je n'ai presque jamais assisté à un accouchement de la sorte, m'avoua Grand-Mère.

\- Mais vous êtes chamane, répliquai-je.

\- On m'appelait uniquement en dernier renfort. Ne peux-tu pas contacter les esprits ?

\- Hum, je vais essayer, dis-je alors que ma mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser. Ça peut s'avérer plus difficile puisque j'ai bloqué mon don.

\- _Laisse-moi prendre ta place, Alika,_ me demanda Hana. »

Je laissai donc Hana prendre possession de mon corps. Avec mon corps, elle s'approcha de ma mère qui avait réussi à faire passer tout le corps, sauf la tête. Prenant ma voix, Hana demanda :

« _Maman, peux-tu te mettre à quatre pattes ?_

\- Eh ?

\- _S'il te plait._ »

Maman obéit.

« _Le "truc" dans un accouchement par le siège consiste à fléchir la tête,_ expliqua-t-elle, _car une tête en extension a du mal à sortir. Pour fléchir la tête, il faut trouver le visage du bébé, et appuyer sur les joues ou sur la bouche/le menton afin d'incliner la tête. Maman ? Ça va toujours ?_

\- Arrggghhh... Alika, parle-moi pas ! Fait juste sortir ton frère et ça urge !

\- _Désolée. Bon..._ »

Dans un moment de tension, autant pour mes parents que pour ma Grand-Mère et moi-même, Hana réussit à faire sortir tranquillement la tête de son frère. Il bougeait mais n'arrivait pas à respirer. Alors elle couvrit sa petite bouche et son nez de la mienne et souffla doucement, avant de lui tapoter la poitrine et le dos. Le bébé ramena ses jambes proches de son corps et devint rouge en vagissant. Elle me laissa regagner mon corps.

« Le voilà.

\- Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, Alika, murmura Maman en pleurant. D'accord, place au second, laisse-moi juste me replacer. »

Et le second bébé naquit sans problème, tête en bas en seulement deux poussées. J'avais raison depuis le début : deux âmes allaient s'incarner pour la première fois sur terre. Ils étaient totalement identiques et je me demandais carrément comment mes parents allaient faire pour les différencier.

.

.

.

 _ **Amaya, la réincarnation passée retrouvée**_

J'ai retrouvé Amaya quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Je ne pensais pas la croiser au Nouvel Empire de Yogo. Encore moins au bas-ougi lorsque Maman m'envoya, cette matinée-là avec Motoko, âgée de cinq ans, faire des courses. Après avoir pris un raccourcit pour nous faciliter la tâche et fait quelques emplettes, tout se passa très rapidement, mais comme un film au ralentit. Hana aussi avait arrêté et avait regardé une autre personne – qui en fait, était un esprit. Une énergie familière m'était parvenue et je levai mes yeux vers la personne : ces yeux bruns pétillants, ce grain de beauté sur le dessus de sa pommette gauche, ces cheveux bruns et ce visage angélique ainsi que cet habit Kanbalese... Elle se tenait là, devant moi... Sans aucun doute, _c'était_ Amaya. Elle me regardait comme si elle m'analysait puis, mit son poignet en face d'elle et regarda le bracelet d'amitié qui me disait clairement de quoi. Je fis la même chose et regardai ma lance : après tout, les femmes maniant la lance devaient être encore assez rares de nos jours. Soudain, elle s'avança vers moi :

« Eh... A... Alika-Chan ?

\- Amaya ? essayai-je à mon tour. »

Soudain, alors que Motoko se prenait des Hekimooms, elle se retourna vivement en nous entendant crier de joies et qu'on se serrait dans nos bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je te poserai la même question !

\- Attends une minute, et si on allait se prendre une place pour remettre nos nouvelles à jour ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas rester indéfiniment, je dois aller travailler bientôt.

\- D'accord. (Je me tournai vers Motoko) Viens Motoko, on va aller s'asseoir. »

Toujours sans parler, en train de se régaler d'Hekimooms, Motoko nous suivit sans broncher. C'est ainsi qu'Amaya nous expliqua pourquoi elle avait déménagé au Nouvel Empire de Yogo et qu'elle s'occupait d'une garderie, plus d'une petite friperie destinée aux enfants. Je lui présentai à mon tour Motoko, les nouvelles de ma famille et compagnie. Je compris également que la personne qu'Hana regardait était en fait : la gardienne d'Amaya. Cette fameuse gardienne découverte alors que j'avais mis Hana en danger à mes neuf ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui arrivaient au bas des fesses, des yeux verts émeraudes, une peau blanche et portait un kimono simple a manche longue et se terminant en petite jupe droite. Puis Amaya dû repartir pour aller travailler : on se donna un second rendez-vous, cette fois-ci sans ma petite sœur.

.

.

.

 _ **La première chicane de couple...**_

Amaya et moi avions commencé à sortir ensembles seulement un mois après nos retrouvailles inattendues. Tout allait bien dans notre couple, on s' _aimait_. On se voyait souvent. Mais notre première chicane de couple s'était avérée, pour le plus surprenant du monde, être en lien avec les esprits. Je lui avais parlé de sa gardienne qui s'appelait Fay et elle avait des origines anglaises. Je lui parlais également de Jiguro, d'Hana en particulier et d'autres amis esprits qui nous accompagnaient dont Kasem et ses petites sœurs, à Amaya. Je lui montrai aussi que je pouvais me faire posséder par eux, puisque tous nos esprits étaient d'énergies positives. Je faisais rarement de la canalisation, mais avec Amaya, je ne me souviens même plus combien de fois j'en avais fait car elle voulait parler à _tous,_ mais _tous_ nos amis esprits. En passant d'Hana à Jiguro, jusqu'à Fay et Kasem. Et de plus, tous les esprits l' _adoraient_ inconditionnellement. Kasem lui avoua qu'elle avait une énergie dite de « Maman ». Un jour, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais, mais j'avais sans doute une attaque psychique : en gros, vous changez complètement de comportement, vous devenez agressifs, vous vous sentez déprimée sans même savoir ce que vous avez et un rien vous mets en colère.

« Dis Alichoue', est-ce que tu crois que les esprits peuvent... »

Je froissai ma feuille de papier.

« Alika ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux toujours être avec les esprits, merde ?! criai-je en me levant, frue. Tu ris plus avec eux qu'avec moi, tu préfères dormir avec eux qu'avec moi, et tu préfères marcher avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi lorsqu'ils prennent possession de mon corps ! C'est quoi je suis juste un portail à esprit avec toi ?! Je sais bien que Jiguro est amoureux de toi !

\- Mais Alichoue', mon amour... ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis bien avec eux...

\- À partir de maintenant je fais les douanes !

\- Ne fait pas ça...

\- Pourquoi ?! Parce que tu ne pourras plus leur parler ? Tu les aimes _eux_ ou tu m'aimes _moi_ ?!

\- Je vous aime _tous_. Je n'ai pas de préférence...

\- Pas de préférence, menteuse ! »

Amaya ne me répliqua pas, triste et cherchant ses mots et je la quittai par frustration. En marchant vers le refuge, je remarquai que je marchais seule. Même Jiguro ne m'avait pas suivi. Ils m'avaient tous laissé pour rester avec Amaya. _Super !_ grognai-je dans ma tête. Durant une semaine complète, je n'allais pas voir Amaya. Je pleurai en silence et mes parents se demandaient ce que j'avais pour être de si mauvais poil. Je leur cachais bien sur la vérité. Amaya ne fit aucun effort pour me retrouver. Elle désirait peut-être laisser retomber la poussière. Maman vint se renseigner tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

\- Rien...

\- Je le vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Si tu as des soucis, dis-le-moi ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre et je lui mentis quant au sexe de ma fréquentation.

« J'ai un problème avec ma fréquentation, avouai-je.

\- Oh, tu sors avec un jeune homme ?

\- On peut dire... et on s'est pris la tête.

\- Comment ?

\- Longue histoire...

\- Je vois. C'est donc ça qui te rendait ainsi ces derniers jours ?

\- Oui...

\- Es-tu en couple, ou en fréquentation ?

\- Entre les deux.

\- Je vois... je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger ma belle. S'il t'aime vraiment, il va faire des efforts pour venir te voir, s'expliquer et s'exprimer.

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne fait rien. Je suis tannée, pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire tous les efforts, pourquoi pas à lui enfin ?!

\- Hum... dans un couple, les deux doivent faire des efforts. Et puis, c'est normal d'avoir des différends dans un couple. Ce qui n'est pas normal dans un couple, c'est que justement, le couple ne se prenne jamais la tête. »

Les paroles de Maman me rassurèrent un instant. Je décidai donc de me purifier en prenant un bon bain dont j'imaginai l'eau être une source lumineuse très blanche et pure et qui me débarrassait de toutes mes impuretés. Le lendemain, j'essayai de mettre ma rancune de côté, de marcher sur mon ego et allait vers l'appartement d'Amaya avec un bouquet de fleurs. Je levai les yeux et vis Jiguro venir à ma rencontre.

« _Te voilà._

\- _Toi_ , te voilà, répétai-je en le corrigeant.

\- _Amaya s'est faites beaucoup de souci pour toi. Elle avait peur que votre couple ne lâche._

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir alors ?!

\- _Car elle n'a pas encore rencontré toute ta famille encore, elle est gênée de rencontrer sa belle-famille et ses beaux-parents, elle a toujours été comme ça... et que, elle avait peur que tu lui refermes la porte au nez._

\- En ce moment, elle est où ?

\- _Elle lit un livre dans son lit avec Hana et Fay._ »

Je soupirai et allai cogner. Je l'entendis descendre de son futon et déverrouiller sa porte. Elle m'ouvrit. Je ne souriais pas, elle non plus. En fait, il y avait un malaise. Hana me regarda.

« Je... dis-je. Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois— »

À ma plus grande surprise, Amaya m'embrassa vivement sur la bouche et m'attira à l'intérieur, ses lèvres toujours scellées sur les miennes. Nous tombâmes sur le lit, elle par-dessus moi. Puis, sans parler, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou et resta un moment sans bouger. Elle me serrait tellement fort dans ses bras. Moi, je tenais toujours le bouquet de fleurs dans l'une de mes mains qui commençait déjà à faner.

« J'ai eu peur de te perdre, m'avoua-t-elle en pleurant. J'avais peur que tu me haïsses et me rejettes si je me pointai chez toi...

\- ... »

On finit par s'expliquer calmement, sans accuser l'autre et finalement, cette première chicane de couple passa dans notre historique du temps où nous étions ensembles.

« Alika, est-ce que je peux parler à Jiguro s'il te plait ? Et si tu veux ?...

\- ... D'accord. »

Jiguro prit possession de moi pour l'écouter. Ma voix de femme changea en une voix grave d'homme.

« _C'est moi._

\- Quand je vais mourir... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

\- ... _Aimerais-tu que je vienne t'accueillir lorsque tu vas mourir ?_

\- Je pense que je me sentirai mieux.

\- _Alors, je serai là quand tu mourras,_ _Sheila_ _..._

\- Quoi ?

\- _Tu t'appelais_ _Sheila_ _dans ta vie antérieure..._ »

De via mon corps, Jiguro embrassa Amaya. Quelle étrange sensation, mes lèvres picotaient et semblaient engourdies. Il la coucha sur le lit et passa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de la descendre à son entre-jambe. En temps normal, Amaya se serait raidit, mais désormais, elle se laissait caresser à cet endroit. Sa réincarnation avait pris le dessus sur elle. Ils ne firent rien, juste se caresser mutuellement jusqu'à ce que je décide de reprendre possession de mon corps.

.

.

.

 **On peut dire que dans cette partie I de Kazoku no Moribito, ça dévoilait les éléments-clés et intrigues de la pré-série. Juste avant de tomber dans l'histoire principale. Maintenant, nous allons découvrir les mystères en direct de Kazoku no Moribito, qui suivront la trame officielle de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous ! :) Le monde des esprits est palpitant ! Je n'ai rien inventé concernant les Gardiens du Mariage, ils existent vraiment et les portails aussi.**


	5. Partie III-2

**Note :** _Hey lecteurs ! Encore une fois, j'ai mis une éternité à poster ce chapitre-ci, je m'en excuse ! disons que le travail et ma vie privée me prennent beaucoup d'énergie dernièrement donc... à chaque fois, je suis fatiguée raide dingue. Ce n'est pas le dernier, mais l'avant-dernier que je vais poster. Le prochain sera un chapitre bonus, mais je ne sais pas quand je publierai. Sans doute avant que l'année 2015 termine pour le sûr !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

Partie III.2 : Kazoku no Moribito

 _ **Notre première fois**_

» S'il y a des questions qu'Amaya a osé me demander sur le monde des esprits et qui m'avait bien fait rire, ce fut lorsque vint le temps de faire l'amour ensembles pour la première fois. Malgré nos chicanes et les embûches qu'on pouvait avoir, nous en étions rendues à ce point-là. J'allais lui donner mon intimité bien que pour elle, je ne fus pas l'une des premières à qui elle allait faire l'amour.

« Alika, avant qu'on ne commence, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que les esprits peuvent avoir du sexe ? demanda-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

\- La réponse est : oui.

\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous violer ?

\- La réponse : durant que tu dors, oui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouais... mais n'espère pas ça. Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas le vivre en vraie.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir des enfants ?

\- Oui. Ils sont comme nous, mais on ne les voit pas et le temps peut différer. Le temps de maternité chez eux peut-être de deux semaines à neuf mois.

\- Alors... Deux semaines et pouf ! le bébé est là ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça passe vite !

\- Je sais. Les enfants esprits peuvent décider de vieillir avec les années comme nous, les humains ou bien de rester des milliers d'années à un âge attitré. Jusqu'à ce que l'âge qu'ils cessent de grandir soit atteint.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Hum. Admettons que l'enfant, appelons-le, "l'enfant esprit" a dix ans, et que son Papa cherche à s'incarner pour retrouver la Maman, qui elle, est incarnée et en vie, son amour de vie. Mais la "Maman" ne veut pas que Papa s'incarne jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ait quinze ans, l'enfant peut décider de vieillir jusqu'à quinze ans d'un seul coup.

\- Oh !

\- Par après, ils ne vieillissent plus. Ils restent stagnés à l'âge attitré. Ou bien, quand les personnes décèdent, ils peuvent choisir l'âge et l'époque de leur vivant, parfois même le corps, qu'ils préféraient dans toutes leurs réincarnations passées.

\- Je vois. Il n'y aucun risque qu'on nous regarde avoir du sexe toi et moi ?

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas, ils savent respecter notre intimité. Et ils le ressentent.

\- D'accord. »

Hana partit hors de la pièce et nous laissa notre intimité. À moins que vous ne tombez sur un esprit très pervers et voyeur, les esprits ne regardent jamais votre intimité. Sauf si vous êtes mariés à l'un de ces esprits, qui a marié votre âme.

* * *

Balsa remarqua que les dates avaient été espacées. Que ce qu'elle venait de lire, avait été écrit avant la date de son viol et que la page qui suivait avait été écrit après son viol et dans la Grotte des Chasseurs. Tanda l'appela pour lui dire que le repas du midi était prêt et qu'elle devait descendre. Elle reposa son livre et partit manger rapidement. Quand le repas fut terminé, la vaisselle faite et les enfants en train de jouer, elle retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

 _ **Le viol collectif**_

» Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai mis à jour ce journal relatant mon don. Durant la guerre, on ne peut pas prévoir ce qui va se passer. J'ai beau en avoir parlé à ma mère, ça me pèse toujours aussi fort sur la conscience et physiquement. Donc, l'écrire est plus simple. Je ne vais pas vous raconter les détails de mon viol, mais bien la vision du monde des esprits ce soir-là...

Alors que je tentai de défendre Amaya de nos envahisseurs, ceux-ci me neutralisèrent d'un seul coup : par le dos, les jambes et le torse. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir ainsi. Ceci dit, vous auriez pu me dire : laisse Jiguro prendre possession de toi pour que tu puisses te défendre, mais dans une telle situation d'urgence, tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire. Jiguro n'a seulement pas _pu_ prendre possession de mon corps à temps. C'est tout.

Je fermai les yeux... et répétais une incantation que mon père m'avait appris à faire quand je voulais et avais besoin de ma mère.

 _Ma Maman c'est la plus belle... La plus forte et la meilleure._

 _Je l'aime inconditionnellement et je la chérirais à chaque fois que je le peux. Je lui dois respect car elle m'a donné la vie que j'ai en ce moment._

 _Maman, je t'aime._

 _Maman, tu es mon cœur._

 _Maman, à l'infinie je t'aimerai à jamais._

Je devais la répéter au nombre de dix-huit, l'âge que j'avais. C'a avait toujours fonctionné jusque-là. Si je la répétais le même nombre de fois que mon âge au moment de l'incantation, ma mère devrait arriver quoiqu'il se passe, où qu'elle soit... Or... ce soir-là... la magie de l'incantation ne fonctionna pas... Elle avait toujours fonctionné avant, à tous les coups, mais pas ce soir-là. Ma mère ne vint pas à ma rescousse. Elle n'apparut pas soudainement pour me défendre. Quelque chose se brisa en moi... l'incantation n'avait pas fonctionné... ma mère ne sera pas là pour me défendre.

L'incantation n'a pas fonctionné.

Le charme que j'adorais par-dessus tout n'a pas fonctionné.

Rien n'avait fonctionné.

Mon appel n'avait pas fonctionné.

Et ma mère... n'était jamais arrivée.

Pour me protéger...

Pour me sauver...

La seule chose que je désirai...

Ce soir-là par-dessus tout...

C'était la présence de ma mère...

C'est tout...

* * *

Balsa arrêta sa lecture, déposa le journal et se cacha le visage dans ses mains en laissant libre cours à ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues malgré elle. _Je n'étais pas là... ce soir-là... je ne suis pas arrivée, quand elle l'avait demandé et supplié par n'importe quels moyens... je n'étais pas là pour la défendre, pour la protéger... pour la sauver ce soir-là !_ Ces phrases tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit et elle fit les cents pas en descendant les escaliers et en se promenant partout dans la demeure. Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un mantra. Elle était tendue, nerveuse, ses mains tremblaient et étaient engourdies. _Je n'étais pas là... la formule... le charme n'a pas fonctionné..._ Tanda entra et la vit :

« Balsa ?

\- Le charme... n'a pas fonctionné...

\- Balsa ?

\- Je n'étais pas là...

\- Hey Balsa, t'es sourde ou quoi ? »

Il l'empoigna par le poignet et elle sortit de sa lunatique en criant soudainement :

« JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ CE SOIR-LÀ !

\- Balsa... se surprit-il, mais que t'arrive-t-il pour être dans un tel état... ? Mon dieu, ma chérie...

\- Le soir où notre fille aînée a été violée ! Elle a récité l'incantation qui lui permettait d'acquérir en tout temps mon aide et c'a échoué ! cria-t-elle alors qu'une vague de larmes s'en suivit. JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ POUR LA DÉFENDRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS INTERVENUE !

\- Calme-toi trésor, calme-toi mon ange, je t'en supplie à genoux... essaya-t-il en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Je pensais que tu allais mieux depuis la thérapie chez ta tante Yuka...

\- Ce devait être le cas... mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que ce soir-là... dire qu'elle m'a appelé secours et que je ne suis pas intervenue...

\- Balsa, le passé est le passé, on ne peut le changer. Mais en tirer des leçons... et en sortir plus grandit. Pourquoi es-tu si agitée ?

\- Parce que... je... je dois simplement me reposer. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire du passé... »

À cela, elle monta au second étage, espérant avoir de la tranquillité pour calmer le capharnaüm de pensées reliées à ce soir-là. Elle reprendrait la lecture après s'être apaisée. Tant pis pour Tanda qui ne comprenait pas que c'était lié au journal d'Alika.

* * *

 _ **Le viol collectif (suite)**_

Contrairement à Hana, Jiguro, lui, a été capable de me voir me faire violer. Je ne le voulais pas, mais il le fit quand même pour analyser mes agresseurs, mes violeurs. Hana s'était cachée derrière un arbre en bouchant ses oreilles. Elle pleurait, je le savais, je le ressentais. La gardienne d'Amaya, par contre, était farouche. L'un de nos cinq violeurs avait un gardien aussi. Un ange disons-le, _méchant_. Fay était rusée, extrêmement intelligente. Amaya avait une puissante gardienne. Elle a donc sauté sur l'ange _méchant_ et l'a neutralisé au sol avant de prendre ses ailes, les tirer vers elle, ses deux pieds entre ses omoplates et les arracher – sans sourciller. Le gardien a hurlé de toutes ses forces. Les ailes des gardiens et des anges ne sont pas juste des ailes faites de plumes : ce sont des os avec des muscles et de la chair. Jiguro s'y mit avec elle : il avait aimé Amaya – ou Sheila. Il l'aida à arracher ses ailes et, étant affaibli, en profita pour planter sa lance dans son ventre. Tout ça, sous mes yeux alors qu'on me forçait à faire une fellation à l'un de mes violeurs.

D'autres esprits se mêlèrent à la partie. Ça devint un vrai carnage dans le monde des esprits. Ce qui était spécial : les humains, les passants, eux, se mêlèrent également à mon viol. Mais niveau esprit, j'avais l'avantage que la majorité des esprits, anges ou démons, prenaient ma défense. Ils tuaient, bannissaient ou voire même, retiraient par persuasion les gardiens de ceux qui nous violaient. Du coup, les gardiens ne suivaient plus leurs protégés. Je fermai les yeux alors que mon corps n'en pouvait plus de tous ces sévices. Je me projetai donc hors de mon corps un instant. Depuis mes sept ans, je n'avais plus jamais refait de voyage astral. J'allai proche d'Amaya qui mourrait lentement.

« Jiguro... murmurait-elle. Vas-tu être là quand... je vais mourir... »

Jiguro était agenouillé près d'elle. Dès que son corps physique ne respira plus, elle se détacha lentement et se regardait elle-même. Son âme avait encore la marque de la blessure et elle était nue comme lors de sa mort. Elle regarda partout et vit Jiguro qui lui ouvrait ses bras. Elle s'y dirigea droit dedans et pleura.

« ...

 _\- Je suis là, comme promis._

\- ... _Tu sais... t'es vraiment beau_... avoua-t-elle.

\- _Merci._ »

Je retournai à mon corps. Jusqu'au petit matin, ce manège continua avec mon corps. J'avais beau faire des sorties de « corps » durant mon viol, ceux-ci ne durèrent jamais longtemps et je revenais constamment dans mon corps. Imaginez que vous sautez dans un buisson de roses avec des lames de couteau et de la glace. C'est ainsi que je regagnai, à chaque fois, mon corps blessé à jamais. Nahoko est venue chercher Amaya qui caressait mes cheveux en attendant. Jiguro resta avec moi. Les huit lanciers sont venus aussi et ils ont promis de les traquer et de les tuer. Hana s'excusa de ne pas m'avoir défendue et d'être restée cachée derrière un arbre.

« Arrête... dis-je en pleurant. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas été capable de me regarder, je suis ta sœur après tout.

\- _Désolée..._ pleura-t-elle.

\- Arrête... »

.

.

.

 _ **L'aide des esprits**_

» Quand Amaya partit, je restais encore étendue contre la neige. J'étais incapable de bouger, la douleur entre mes jambes était des plus douloureuses et affreuses. Les esprits partaient de leur côté, mais certains étaient préoccupés par mon état. Hana les chassait ou du moins, les priait de ne pas me regarder.

« _Alika, es-tu capable de te redresser ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non... je ne peux pas bouger... j'ai tellement mal...

\- _Essaie, s'il te plait._ »

Je tentai de ramper, mais j'avais l'impression que le feu était pris entre mes jambes et j'arrêtai de bouger. Je regardai la trace de sang sur la neige blanche : je saignai encore.

« Hana... je saigne... encore...

\- _Oh..._

 _-_ Je ne peux pas me redresser... j'ai trop mal...

\- _Tu es sûre ?_

 _-_ Oui... pleurai-je. Je peux à peine bouger les jambes. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Je perds du sang depuis longtemps...

\- _Non. Laisse-moi prendre possession de ton corps._

\- Bonne chance... »

Hana prit possession de mon corps.

« _Oui... en effet, le corps ne tient plus. Mais bon, je vais essayer quand même de te laver._

 _\- Hana j'ai mal !_ pleurai-je dans ma tête.

\- _L'eau froide va engourdir la douleur, je te le promets. Je... aïe... aouch... je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas été capable de te redresser._ »

Kasem arriva à son tour, mais Hana préféra me laver et ensuite, il m'aiderait. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans l'eau, j'avais peur que ça brûle. Ça brûlait, et Hana resta un long moment dans l'eau. Presque jusqu'à ce que mes ongles deviennent de couleur bleuâtre.

Étant médium, lorsque les premiers signes de grossesse me sont apparus, j'ai su qu'une âme s'était incarnée et m'avait choisi comme mère. Première loi spirituelle : on choisit nos parents. Quel étrange destin m'attendait dans cette vie-ci. Ayant été violée, battue, attachée, j'avais en plus le poids d'avoir été choisi comme mère. En marchant vers la grotte des chasseurs, avec Kasem qui guidait mon corps, j'ai mûrement réfléchis au sujet : offrir une vie de misère et ne pas aimer l'enfant en devenir ou l'avorter et attendre une seconde chance, si, _si,_ je tombais enceinte encore à l'avenir. J'ai peut-être passé pour une irréfléchi aux yeux de Nao, mais je savais ce que je faisais. Jiguro et Hana m'ont également aidé dans ces choix-là.

« _Nous ne prenons pas les décisions à ta place, Alika,_ me dit Hana. _Nous ne faisons que t'aider. Personne, en tant que gardiens ou esprits, ne va te blâmer parce que tu avortes une âme... et toi-même tu en es au courant. Quel triste événement... cette petite âme a mal choisis son moment dans ta vie pour s'incarner. Elle a choisis sa mère. Et je sais que si les événements avaient pris une autre tournure, tu aurais fait une magnifique maman attentionnée. Or, tu fais ce qui te semble le plus juste pour toi, pour elle,_ cette _âme. Tu ne veux pas lui offrir une vie de rejet ni de tabous._

\- J'ai toujours voulu être mère... mais pas dans cette condition-là. Je sais qu'elle n'y ait pour rien... mais... J'ai été violée, frappée, battue non-stop toute la nuit...

\- _Si tu avortes, Alika,_ commença Jiguro, _je dois te mettre en garde : ton frère Nao et ses gardiens vont te rabaisser pour le geste que tu t'apprêtes à faire pour ton bien avant tout._

\- Je sais me défendre.

\- _Je ne doute pas. Mais ils auront des arguments que tu n'as encore jamais entendus. Ça va être très lourd, culpabilisant. Tu vas tomber de très haut... alors que tu devras t'accrocher. Tu connais les règles du monde spirituel, de la vie et de la mort, mais ils vont constamment te les rappeler._

\- Je vais tenir le coup... »

Jiguro ne voit pas le futur, mais d'après les situations et l'énergie qui circule, il est capable de déterminer et de prévoir les scènes qui vont se réaliser. De plus, il connaissait les gardiens de Nao. Bien qu'ils habitent la même demeure, mes gardiens et ses gardiens ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés. Kasem prit un temps fou pour revenir à la grotte des chasseurs. J'étais physiquement seule. Mais j'étais accompagnée de mes deux gardiens. De temps en temps, Kasem me laissait reprendre possession de mon corps, mais peu de temps après, je retournai dormir. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je réfléchissais : je savais que l'âme m'avait choisi pour vivre sa première incarnation sur terre. Qu'elle était sans doute destinée à naître d'un viol. Mais je ne voulais tellement pas lui faire subir ça. Quand je regardai ma propre mère tomber enceinte, je la voyais heureuse, souriante, toujours prête à caresser avec tendresse son ventre et à nous parler jusqu'à ce qu'on naisse. Je n'aurai donc pas été dans la même branche qu'elle : j'aurai été malheureuse, triste, ne parlerai pas à la petite âme, je n'aurai même pas été capable de la tenir dans mes bras à sa naissance. Pire, l'aurai-je même abandonné lorsque bébé aux mains des étrangers.

.

.

.

 _ **Le retour à la grotte**_

» Lorsque Kasem trouva la grotte, après presque deux mois, je me sentis soulagée. Mais mon corps me faisait encore mal et mon ventre grossissait. Je devais faire vite même si mes abdominaux reliés à mon entrainement cachait en partit encore la forme croissante de mon utérus. En entrant, Kasem descendit les escaliers avec mon corps et on fit assez de bruit pour que ma mère coure dans le vestibule, en mode « protecteur » en pointant sa lance vers nous.

« _Je dois te laisser Alika,_ me murmura Kasem. _Lentement parce que sinon tu vas avoir un trop gros choc..._

\- _Non... non... je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur, mais Maman Balsa est là désormais._

 _\- Et si on me jugeait ?!_ paniquai-je alors que je sentais déjà mon frère me quitter.

\- _Pas de risques..._

 _\- Ne me quitte pas, Kasem ! »_

Mais il était trop tard.

« Qui est là ? résonna la voix de ma mère fermement.

\- Ma... man ? essayai-je alors que je sentais déjà mes forces me quitter.

\- Alika ?! »

Elle s'élança vers moi et me retint à temps avant que je ne m'effondre au sol. Hana resta très proche de moi. Après m'avoir examiné et donner un bain tiède pour me relaxer et couper mes cheveux, je voulais que ma mère reste à mes côtés. Tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai. Le lendemain, je n'ai pas voulu manger mon petit déjeuner, j'avais mes nausées. Ma mère allait-elle remarquer que j'étais enceinte ? Hana mangea à la place mon petit déjeuner, et quand elle mange, ça parait. La nourriture disparait.

« _Tu dois le dire, Alika,_ me dit-elle en mangeant du riz.

\- _J'ai peur..._

 _\- Tu dois. Jiguro et moi sommes là... Tu dois le faire, tu as besoin de parler, de t'expliquer. Ta mère est à ta disposition._ »

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à parler à ma mère de mon agression aussi facilement. Durant mon récit, je l'ai fait pleurer, je lui ai donné envie de vomir. Je me sentais coupable, honteuse. Puis, à la fin, je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour avorter. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle se montra compréhensive et m'a aidé. Je crois que ma mère a été l'un des paliers les plus puissants pour me soutenir avec Chagum durant ma dépression. Je leur en serai à tout jamais reconnaissante...

.

.

.

 _ **Le Gardien du Mariage de mes parents...**_

Après avoir parlé à ma mère de mon viol, et que j'étais seule dans ma chambre, en train de me reposer, mon sommeil devint agité. Dans mon retour dans le passée, par voyage astral, mes yeux se sont écarquillés et mon cœur n'a fait qu'un seul bond : leur esprit du mariage s'était séparé. Les paroles de Jiguro me sont revenues en tête. _Lors d'une chicane, l'un des esprits qui s'est unit à l'autre peut se défaire durant une chicane pour être avec son protégé. Mais c'est là qu'est le danger de pouvoir les séparer à tout jamais._

Leur gardien du mariage s'était séparé... et à cause de qui ? Par ma faute ! Par le fait que je n'étais pas de retour avec eux depuis deux mois et que les tensions entre mes parents ont continué de croître tout ce temps-là ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose de plus horrible qui a forcé leur esprit à se séparer, car pourtant, ce gardien du mariage était de couleur turquoise : ce qui signifie que leur amour qui les unit est plus fort que les chicanes...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, remplis de sueur et étouffai un cri de surprise en voyant le gardien du mariage de mes parents devant moi.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? demandai-je proche des larmes. Par ma faute... ? Parce que j'ai tellement fait souffert ma mère... vous êtes restés longtemps séparés ?! C'est un miracle que les autres esprits ne vous ont pas séparés à tout jamais... _Un miracle_ !

\- _Non,_ me répondit l'esprit relié à Maman. _Nous avons une raison de s'être séparés... Nous nous sommes séparés avant ton retour, c'est vrai. Mais nous l'avons fait, car ta mère a essayé de te rechercher ce temps-là. Elle a fait un faux pas et a déboulé une falaise enneigée avant de perdre connaissance... Chagum l'a ramené, mais nous nous sommes séparées pour la protéger entre-temps. Pour permettre à tes deux parents une guérison._

\- Oh...

\- _Oui, on a failli être séparé à tout jamais, c'est vrai, mais nous sommes tous les deux la moitié de l'autre. Quoiqu'il advienne, quoiqu'il se passe, même si tes deux parents se chicanent violemment, ils ne seront jamais séparés car, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout ?_

\- Oui mais... Je n'en peux plus avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé... j'ai besoin de mes parents pour traverser ça... mes _deux_ parents... et je pense que je ne vais pas tenir le coup si les deux se séparaient durant ce temps-là...

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'y a aucun danger pour ta mère et ton père. Nous pouvons te le garantir. Et même s'ils ne se parlent pas durant un moment, nous, esprit du mariage, faisons des compromis pour régler le tout le temps qu'ils ne soient plus en colère l'un l'autre._ »

J'essuyais mes larmes alors que Hana venait me caresser le dos pour que je me repose. Je m'endormis à bout de fatigue. Le lendemain, en me levant et en rejoignant les autres, je vis de nouveau leur Gardien du mariage, proche de mes parents. Ils avaient sans doute dû faire l'amour le soir, quand j'ai raconté mon malheur à ma mère.

.

.

.

 _ **Tensions entre esprits**_

» Jiguro avait dit vrai. Nao remarqua à mon énergie que j'étais enceinte. En dehors de nos disputes physiques et morales entre frères et sœurs concernant mon avortement, ses gardiens et mes gardiens se faisaient presque la guerre ou la guerre froide. Hana parlait certes à Yukine, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup de base de même pour Shiru. Cette dernière, Hana la trouvait trop crâneuse et bourgeoise. Encore plus, elle la détestait sur le fait que les gardiens de mon frère me rabaissaient devant ses yeux. Jiguro ne parlait jamais pour rien, mais il ouvrait la bouche pour me défendre. Il avait même éliminé Yoriko, la gardienne attitrée temporairement à l'amie de Nao. Je voyais mes gardiens, mais aussi les gardiens de mon frère et je les entendais parler de moi.

« _C'est dégueulasse ce que fait Alika_ , déclara Shiru. _Cette âme mérite de vivre !_

\- _Ferme ta gueule !_ tonna Hana en lui donnant un coup de bâton sur les mollets. _Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a vécu comme viol ! Je t'interdis de la juger !_

\- _Je fais et dis ce qui me plait !_ »

Je passai devant eux et m'assis sur mon lit. Shiru avait à nouveau son air de crâneuse. Elle replaçait sans cesses ses cheveux blancs argentés devant Hana.

« _T'es une mauvaise gardienne, Hana, t'as même pas été capable de la regarder. Tu devrais aussi faire couper tes cheveux. La pointe commence à être abîmée,_ dit-elle en touchant les cheveux noirs d'Hana.

\- _Ne touche pas à mes cheveux, sale peste,_ grogna ma gardienne en prenant sa main avant d'empoigner son doigt. _Je n'hésiterai pas à te casser le doigt si tu ne cesses pas ton attitude immédiatement._

 _\- Ah oui ? Tu te crois tout permis ?_ »

Parfois, je vous le dis, vous êtes mieux de ne pas voir les esprits. Car vous voyez exactement ce que j'ai vu : Hana a soulevé un seul sourcil et d'un coup sec, cassa l'index de Shiru de sa main. Il y eut le bruit d'os qui se casse et son doigt avait un angle bizarre. Shiru cria, Yukine, la seconde gardienne de Nao, arriva dans la pièce avant de voir Shiru se tordre de douleur au sol.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!_ tonna Yukine.

 _\- Il ne fallait pas me chercher ni me défier_ , l'avertit Hana d'un ton sérieux, avant de regarder Shiru. _Toi, tu te crois tout permis de juger les gens. Personne ne va juger les actions de ma petite sœur Alika. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va le faire. Je suis sa gardienne, pas toi !_ »

Sur ce, Hana vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et tenta d'apaiser mes maux de ventre qui me gardait courbée de douleur. Yukine ramassa Shiru et l'emmena pour la faire soigner chez un médecin.

« _On va s'en sortir, Alika,_ tenta-t-elle de me rassurer. _Je te le promets._

 _\- ... Où est Jiguro ?_

 _\- Il règle des comptes avec Seiji._

 _\- Où sont-ils ?_

 _\- Dehors. Tu veux aller le rejoindre ?_

 _\- Oui..._ »

Alors que tout le monde dormait, nous sortîmes ensembles et allions proche de l'énergie que dégageait Jiguro. Il était en train de se battre contre Seiji. Nous les regardâmes combattre Hana et moi un moment, jusqu'à ce que mon gardien cloue Seiji au tronc d'arbre avec sa lance et son katana volé durant le combat.

« _Écoute-moi bien, t'es bien mieux de ne plus te mêler de la vie privée de ma petite protégée, parce que sinon c'est toi que je vais faire disparaitre,_ menaça Jiguro.

\- _Je te mets au défi d'essayer !_

\- _Tu oses me défier... Pour cette fois-ci, je t'épargne mais la prochaine fois, je te garantis que tu n'auras pas la vie sauve._ »

Il le lâcha et se retourna vers nous. J'allais me promener un peu avant de m'agenouiller proche d'un rocher. Une silhouette se matérialisa devant moi. Une silhouette que je voulais à la fois revoir et à la fois oublier. _Amaya_...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! tonnai-je.

\- _Je suis juste venue jeter un coup d'œil,_ m'avoua-t-elle.

\- Va-t'en !

\- ... _Alika..._

\- Tu m'empêches de vivre !

\- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ se défendit-elle. _C'est toi qui t'empêche de vivre !_

\- ... Je suis tombée enceinte après notre viol ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai avorté ?! Tu crois que j'aurai été le genre de personne à laisser un pauvre enfant vivre une vie de rejet ?!

\- ... »

Je me mis à pleurer face à son indifférence et à son changement soudain de personnalité. Elle ne me colla même pas !

« ... Tu m'avais promis... tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait toujours ensembles... toujours à mes côtés... quoiqu'il advienne... t'étais l'un des rêves que je chérissais le plus... je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme petite-amie... je voulais passer le restant ma vie avec toi... Amaya... Amaya...

\- _Je sais... mais je ne veux pas te bloquer dans ton avancement..._ »

Je m'arrêtai puis sortis d'une voix rauque :

« Nous n'aurions dû jamais se rencontrer à Kanbal... jamais... ma douleur n'aurait pas été là... tu ne serais pas morte... nous n'aurions jamais dû...

\- _Ne dit pas ça..._ »

À ce moment, ma mère m'a touché l'épaule et m'a demandé à qui je parlais. Je lui mentis en disant que je ne parlais à personne, qu'Amaya n'était plus là. Jiguro prit Amaya par la main et ils parlèrent plus loin, le temps que ma mère m'apaise...

.

.

.

 _ **La porte fermée aux esprits et don bloqué**_

» J'écris en ce moment alors que ma grand-mère vient tout juste de nous fermer, à moi et à mon frère notre don le temps qu'on grandisse un peu. En général, dès qu'un don comme le nôtre se referme, il ne peut plus s'ouvrir. Mais dans notre cas, à mon frère et à moi, nous sommes capables de le réveiller à nouveau. En ce moment, c'est comme si un sceau était apposé sur mon troisième œil. En gros, j'ai fermé les portes parce que je ne voulais plus voir Amaya ni que d'autres esprits étrangers pénètrent ma maison à l'exception des autres esprits familiers que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer. Je ne vois plus Jiguro, je ne vois plus Hana. Je sais qu'ils sont là, mais je ne sais pas où. Je me sens comme aveuglée...

* * *

» Balsa arrêta sa lecture à nouveau. Elle tomba sur la page qui contenait la lettre pliée en trois qu'Alika avait rédigé avant sa tentative de suicide. Elle soupira et pensa que c'était probablement le moment venue de la lire. Le cœur battant, Balsa ouvrit la lettre et osa lire.

« _Je ne sais plus où j'en suis rendue dans ma vie présentement. Je veux dire... dans cette vie-ci. Je ne vois plus les esprits, qui étaient une part de moi et un des piliers qui me maintenaient la tête hors de l'eau avec ma mère et Chagum._

 _J'ai pris du temps à réfléchir à ce que je vais faire prochainement, depuis mon viol en fait. La corde est déjà prête. Je n'ai rien à légué à personne, sauf peut-être ma lance à ma mère en souvenir de moi et mes vêtements à ma petite sœur Motoko... j'ai tellement de souffrance dans cette vie-ci, je pense que c'est mieux pour moi de mourir maintenant et trouver une seconde réincarnation, ou plutôt, une nouvelle réincarnation. Le monde des esprits est le monde auquel j'appartiens. Là-bas, je vais retrouver_ tous _mes amis esprits, Hana, Jiguro, peut-être même Amaya... qui sait ?_

 _Ma famille, je l'adore. Sauf peut-être Nao un peu moins... mais ils étaient ma famille en ce moment, dans cette vie-ci. Je ne trouverai sans doute jamais d'autre Maman comme celle que je détiens en ce moment, car je l'aime beaucoup. Ma mère a déjà été ma fille dans une vie antérieure, ma petite sœur également... nous avons toujours été ensembles. Quand elle va mourir, je vais aller l'accueillir. On restera toujours ensembles malgré la réincarnation, malgré la mort. Rien ne pourra nous séparer. Tout comme Chagum. Chagum et moi, bien que ça ne paraisse pas, nous nous sommes également côtoyer lors de plusieurs vies ensembles. Mais nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensembles, nous n'avons jamais pu en fait... Peut-être dans la prochaine vie qui nous attend nous pourrions enfin ? Bref, je m'excuse auprès de ma mère, je lui ai causé tellement de tort avec ma dépression. Bientôt, je ne dérangerai plus personne..._

 _Adieu, tous ceux que j'ai aimés. Je veillerai toujours sur vous. »_

Balsa arrêta de lire et se remit à pleurer. Alika avait écrit ça à ses dix-neuf ans, et elle avait aujourd'hui vingt ans, en vie, à Kanbal sous les soins de sa Tante Yuka. Tanda l'entendit pleurer et monta au second étage.

« Ma chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles toute agitée depuis aujourd'hui... je me demande ce que tu as, je suis inquiet à ton sujet... »

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et caressa son dos avant de voir le journal ouvert et la lettre.

« J'ai osé, avoua Balsa. J'ai osé lire la lettre qu'elle a écrite la veille de sa tentative de suicide qui a échoué... il y a un an...

\- Maintenant, elle est entre bonne main. Ta Tante s'en occupe à Kanbal.

\- Je sais... mais je lis tellement de souffrance dans ces lignes, renifla-t-elle.

\- Tu me permets de la lire ? »

Elle lui tendit la feuille et après quelques minutes, les mains de Tanda tremblèrent de même de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Il prit Balsa dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent ensembles de savoir qu'ils étaient chanceux de voir qu'elle avait raté sa tentative de suicide.

« Alors... nous nous sommes tous côtoyer dans une vie antérieure, comprit-il en séchant ses larmes.

\- Oui... Alika est toujours avec nous. Et d'une façon, elle reste liée à moi à chaque vie.

\- Quand on va mourir de vieillesse, on reviendra au temps où nous étions le mieux, déclara Tanda. Et on va veiller Alika et Chagum dans leur prochaine vie antérieure, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- ... Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai presque fini ma lecture.

\- Je peux lire avec toi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu pourras même relire son journal en entier pour mieux comprendre. »

Ils se couchèrent dans le lit et lurent les dernières pages.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Le dernier mot**_

» J'ai manqué ma tentative de suicide... devant ma mère en plus ! Je voulais tellement lui épargner ces souffrances, cette vision de moi en train de me tuer. Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir bien attaché la corde... la seule explication que je trouve : Amaya, Jiguro ou même Hana ont osé détacher la corde à temps avant que je ne me pende. Alors même le monde des esprits ne veut pas de moi... du moins, pas encore... Tout le monde a des ailes, les positifs c'est blanc, les neutres, gris, et les négatifs, noir. Savez-vous que si je m'étais suicidée, on m'aurait arraché les ailes ? Je pense qu'Hana ne désirait pas ce destin pour une médium comme moi.

Maman m'a enfin dit qu'on allait partir à Kanbal pour une thérapie. J'ai très hâte d'y être, j'en ai marre et je pense juste au suicide chaque jour. Ça m'obsède...

Je m'adresse désormais aux personnes qui lisent ces mots, ces phrases, ce journal. Vous savez... si maintenant que vous m'avez lu vous croyez à la réincarnation, je reste persuadée que Chagum, ma Maman, mon père, Jiguro, Karuna, Hana, Amaya et moi allons se retrouver dans une autre vie, un autre lieu, une autre époque, un autre contexte. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Chagum va être plus qu'un ami, peut-être serai-je sa fille, ou sa petite-amie – enfin. Peut-être que Maman deviendra aussi un ange gardien, ou qu'elle sera ma grande sœur dans une autre vie avec comme petit-ami mon père encore... le futur reste un mystère pour nous, les vivants, mais également pour les esprits. Malheureusement, si je renais, je ne me souviendrai plus de cette vie-ci, je n'aurai que des brides, des souvenirs très vagues d'une vie que j'ai connu, que j'ai vécu, mais qui ne m'appartiendra plus si j'ai encore mon don que j'ai depuis ma toute première incarnation. Je crois que je suis faite pour rester avec _ça_...

» Ils terminèrent leur lecture. Désormais, ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas se perdre de vue. Au mieux, ils allaient se retrouver ailleurs, dans un autre contexte, une autre époque.

« Tanda ?

\- Oui ?

\- ... Crois-tu qu'Alika éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Chagum dans cette vie-ci ?

\- C'est étrange, mais je trouve qu'ils s'aimaient comme un frère et une sœur. Après, je ne sais pas leur point de vue à eux. »

Ils se levèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes et Balsa reposa soigneusement le journal de sa fille sur une haute étagère, hors de la vue des enfants. Elle conserverait les informations du monde spirituel pour elle-même, même si elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part. Balsa comprenait mieux le monde spirituel dans lequel avait tant baigné Nao et Alika depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elle comprenait mieux leurs actions. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais en sortant hors du refuge et ferma les yeux et pria. _Merci Kasem, Merci Jiguro. J'espère qu'Alika va bien à Kanbal. Esprits, continuez de veiller sur elle._

 _._

 _._

 _ **À suivre...**_


	6. Partie IV

**Note :** _Je pense que je peux dire que ce chapitre-ci est un chapitre bonus pour éclairer des mystères que je n'aurai jamais raconté après_ Kazoku no Moribito. _Je pensais les laisser en suspense pour mieux faire aller l'imagination des lecteurs, mais après avoir pensé mainte fois à cette solution, j'ai trouvé ça agaçant de ne pas savoir. Donc voici ce qui se passe dans la vie d'Alika en tant que médium, et un peu lors de sa thérapie, après_ Kazoku no Moribito _!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partie IIII – Bonus : Okoku no Moribito*

 _ **Nouvelle Vie**_

J'ouvris les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre. L'été était enfin arrivé à Kanbal, bien que un peu plus froid que ceux du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, je me sentais bien là. Je me sentais chez nous. Je m'étirai : ça faisait deux ou trois mois que Maman était repartie à Yogo avec Niisan, après avoir resté un an avec moi lors des débuts de mes thérapies pour aller mieux. Ça n'a pas été facile ni très simple. J'ai eu de nombreux _up and downs_ durant cette période-là. Mais, je devrais peut-être commencer par le début, je veux dire... là où Tante Yuka a vraiment commencé à m'aider pour aller mieux.

.

.

.

 _ **Un an plus tôt, début de la thérapie**_

Quelques jours suivant notre arrivé à Kanbal, Tante Yuka me proposa d'aller me promener. De m'aérer les esprits avec l'air frais du royaume Natal de Maman. J'osai le faire, armée de ma lance, un peu craintive puisque c'était la première fois vraiment que je sortais _seule_ , dans une foule, voire même, un endroit bondé de gens depuis _cette_ nuit-là. À chaque homme que je croisai, je priai intérieurement qu'ils partent au plus vite. Je serrai les cuisses. Bien que je ne voyais plus les esprits, je pouvais toujours ressentir les énergies des humains et des esprits, et voyais des ombres. L'énergie familière de Jiguro me réconfortait avec celle d'Hana. Alors que je ne regardai pas devant moi, je fonçai dans quelqu'un.

« Regarde où tu marches, femme ! me dit sévèrement la voix d'un homme. »

Je levai les yeux d'un regard neutre et vit que sa lance portait un anneau en or. Aussitôt, une pensée rapide, comme une intuition me dit ceci : _c'était_ _un lancier du roi..._ Je continuai de l'observer.

« Vous êtes un lancier du roi, de ce que je peux apercevoir.

\- Oui. Ouh la, les gens de nos jours, personne ne sait offrir du respect pour les plus hauts placés de la hiérarchie... »

On se regarda un moment dans les yeux : il me disait vraiment de quoi.

« Hum, se racla-t-il la gorge, je vais paraître très indiscret, mais... vous êtes une femme et vous portez une lance également.

\- Je sais, c'est rare, encore plus à Kanbal. Mais j'ai cette lance depuis que je suis gamine.

\- J'ai déjà connu une fille dans mon enfance qui était excellente aux arts martiaux. Elle m'a d'ailleurs motivé pour devenir lancier du roi, chose que j'ai réussi à faire, mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, elle était retournée voir son Papa l'année suivante. Mais là, je m'emballe trop loin... voyons, son nom c'était quoi déjà ? Ahri... Ali... Alika je pense. Bref, une gamine assez talentueuse.

\- ... Tu es Shozen, pas vrai ? Shozen du Clan Yonsa, vrai ?

\- Oui ! Comment sais-tu ? »

Je souris.

« _Mon vieux, si j'avais eu une vraie lance, tu serais mort ou en mauvais état à l'heure qu'il est_. »

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit de quoi d'extrêmement surprenant.

« Non... pas vrai... c'est toi ?

\- Alika Yonsa, en chair et en os devant toi, ris-je.

\- Ça alors...

\- Tu te souviens encore de cette phrase ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais oublié avec le temps !

\- Moi ? Oublier la défaite que j'ai eue contre toi quand j'avais huit ans et toi sept ans ? Jamais, que dalle ! »

Il regarda autour de lui et voyant que plusieurs gens nous regardaient, ce qui me rendait très mal à l'aise désormais, m'attira à un endroit plus calme en nous commandant à manger – deux _lossos_ profondément frit avec deux _Lakalle_ , des boissons à base de lait de chèvre fermenté, et des _Jokoms,_ des douceurs cuites fourrées de crème de noisettes – malgré que je ripostai pour payer ma part, il refusait.

« Tu es venu seul ? demandai-je.

\- Non, j'ai quelques-uns de mes camarades qui avaient quelques emplettes à faire. Ils vont venir nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Et toi, parles-moi de toi. Tu es venue en vacances avec ta mère, ou seule, ou...

\- C'est compliqué, avouai-je.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh, vraiment besoin de le savoir ? »

Après tout, je venais tout juste de retrouver un ancien camarade d'enfances, je n'étais quand même pas pour lui raconter tout en profondeur ma vie et surtout pas mon viol du quel j'avais été la proie. Je lui parlais de ma petite sœur et de mes petits frères et que j'étais sortie _avec_ une fille, mais que nous n'étions plus ensembles. Je tournai autour du pot. Enfin, ses camarades arrivèrent, trois d'entre eux, et nous virent. Il me fit les présentations et après avoir terminé notre petit en-cas, il me regarda.

« Dis, Alika, que dirais-tu d'un petit combat de lance ? J'aimerai voir tes progrès. Et peut-être avoir une revanche. Ça ne te dérange pas trop si on a quelques spectateurs ? »

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. À part trainer ma lance avec moi comme un doudou, je n'avais pas pratiqué de nouveau mes katas et mes habilités à la lance. J'avais un blocage depuis ma nuit, ce _soir-là._ Soudain, je me sentis bizarre au niveau de l'abdomen, au niveau de la poitrine. Ma vision changea un peu et je sentis que je ne contrôlais pas mes mouvements. Une possession ? _Jiguro ?_

« _Pourquoi pas,_ dit-il en imitant à la perfection ma voix. _Ce pourrait être amusant_. »

Est-ce que Jiguro prenait possession de mon corps pour m'aider un peu à remonter la pente ou pour me protéger ? Il a toujours veillé sur moi, dans cette vie-ci. Je suis sa protégée, et il ne permettrait pas qu'on m'humilie à nouveau car il avait un grand sens de la loyauté et de la justice. J'étais la fille de Balsa, celle même qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille depuis ses six ans. Il détacha ma cape et attendit le signal de Shozen.

« _Jiguro_ , gémis-je intérieurement.

\- _Fais-moi confiance. Je suis là pour t'aider et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas combattu quelqu'un, dit de_ « vivant ».

\- _D'accord..._ »

Je le laissai donc faire. Shozen se positionna et moi, dans ma tête, j'observai, telle une spectatrice, Jiguro contrôler mon corps. Ses trois amis vinrent s'installer et je vis une foule s'approcher de nous.

« _Tu as dit que nous ne serions qu'avec tes amis..._ fit Jiguro qui s'inquiétait de mon état.

\- Bin... Un lancier du roi qui se... bat amicalement, surtout contre une femme lancière – tu es comme la seule femme de Kanbal que je connais qui manie une lance – ça ne court pas les rues. »

Il soupira et se positionna. Shozen offrit le signal, mais Jiguro lui demanda gestuellement de venir le premier vers moi. Chose qu'il accepta et il arriva sur nous, donna un énorme coup de lance vite parer par Jiguro. Aussitôt, mon gardien se mit à combattre judicieusement. Il parait tout en attaquant. Un murmure d'admiration parcourut la foule qui s'agrandissait lentement. Jiguro tourna sur lui-même et effectua un angle de 180° degré avec ma lance. Shozen, qui semblait faire partis des meilleurs lanciers du roi fut rapidement désarçonner.

« Alika, tes mouvements ressemblent tellement à ceux de...

\- _Jiguro ? Ça doit être une coïncidence, je ne connais pas Jiguro_ , mentit-il à ma place. _Même si on me le dit souvent..._ »

Après un long combat, Shozen fut acculé au pied du mur, sous le regard stupéfait et dubitatif des spectateurs. Ma lance sous la gorge, il s'autoproclama perdant et me félicita. Jiguro tendit ma main et l'aida à se redresser.

« Il semblerait que tes capacités à la lance ce sont encore améliorer, pantela-t-il. Et moi qui croyais que j'avais suffisamment amasser de l'expérience pour être de ton calibre...

\- _Oh, crois-moi, tu t'es amélioré. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me battre... pas pour le moment, du moins,_ se venta Jiguro de ma part.

\- Hey, Shozen, murmura un de ses amis dans son oreille, qui est cette femme ?

\- Une amie d'enfance...

\- Ça dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre ce soir avec elle ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Dis, Alika, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec nous ?

\- Ce soir ? Maintenant ? questionnai-je tandis que Jiguro me laissait reprendre possession de mon corps.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- ... D'accord. Où ?

\- À la taverne, à l'orée des frontières entre le Clan Yonsa et le Clan Musa. À dix-huit heures disons, ça te convient ?

\- Ça me convient. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de ma décision. Toutefois, je tournai les talons et allai vers la maison de guérison de Tante Yuka. C'était le début de l'après-midi, et me sentant vidée de mes forces, je décidai d'aller prendre une sieste dans ma chambre. J'enlevai mes bas, mes pantalons et me mis confortable pour bien dormir. Chagum-Niisan vint m'accompagner pour dormir aussi et je le priai de m'accompagner à ma soirée, afin qu'il m'offre une sécurité. Je fis une sieste sans rêves, avant de me faire réveiller par Tante Yuka.

« Alika ? Le souper bientôt prêt.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Dix-sept heures ma belle.

\- Oh ! merde, j'ai une soirée à dix-huit heures avec des amis ! Niisan vient avec moi.

\- Déjà une soirée ?

\- Ouais, j'ai retrouvé Shozen-le-jaloux et il m'a invité avec quelques-uns de ses copains à aller boire à la taverne, proche de la frontière entre les deux Clans.

\- Je vois.

\- Je ne pourrais pas souper, je mangerai là-bas.

\- D'accord, alors, sois prudente. Et surtout, amuses-toi bien.

\- Merci Tante Yuka. »

Je lui donnai une accolade et commençai à me changer. Rien de provocateur. Un sarashi bien serré pour camoufler ma poitrine le plus que possible, un kimono double fermé jusqu'au début de mon cou, des pantalons et une simple breloque dans les cheveux. Maman entra dans ma salle de bain au moment où je terminai de passer mes doigts dans ma chevelure pour retirer des mèches superflus.

« Tu te mets belle, me complimenta-t-elle.

\- Je sors avec des amis, répondis-je. Niisan m'accompagne.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais... j'ai retrouvé un ancien ami d'enfance.

\- Qui est ?

\- Shozen-le-jaloux. On a un peu combattu amicalement à la lance. Il est bon. Il fait partie des neufs lanciers du roi.

\- Il a beaucoup progressé alors.

\- Ouais, semblerait que oui. »

Je me piquai une petite miche de pain rapide, mis un peu d'argent dans une petite bourse et empruntai notre cheval de Kokku pour me diriger vers la taverne avec Chagum.

« Je suis un peu nerveuse, lui confessai-je.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

\- Et si on me touchait ?

\- Je te défendrai, me rassura-t-il.

\- D'accord... »

Après avoir observé le paysage qui se réveillait lentement du lourd et froid hiver que Kanbal avait vécu, nous arrivâmes à la taverne désignée. Nous laissâmes notre cheval au palefrenier et entrâmes. Je collai le bras de Chagum comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je le sentis me caresser les cheveux et nous diriger vers le bar afin de se payer un verre.

« Ah les voilà ! nous interpella une voix familière.

\- Shozen, répondis-je.

\- Bien le bonsoir Dame Alika, avec ton cavalier ?

\- Mon Niisan, l'aidai-je.

\- Ah ! oui, il me semblait que quand tu étais plus jeune, tu avais dit que tu avais un grand frère, est-ce bien celui-là ?

\- Tout à fait. Tu as une bonne mémoire, le félicitai-je.

\- Je sais !

\- Je m'appelle Chagum, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et après avoir reçu nos verres, nous allâmes les rejoindre à une banquette. Je ne parlai pas beaucoup, et quand ils m'invitèrent à aller danser sur la piste de danse avec eux, je refusai poliment. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi, mais Chagum trouva une excuse comme quoi depuis un incident banal, une de mes hanches me faisait souffrir de temps en temps. Et que l'alcool n'aidait pas. Ils allèrent danser avec les autres dames et je les regardai passivement. Je n'avais peut-être plus ma vision normale, mais Grand-Mère Torogai l'avait assez atténué pour que je ne voie que des ombres (les gardiens, en sommes). Parfois elles étaient blanches – des positifs –, blanches translucides avec des étincelles – pour les personnes dont l'énergie était niveau Archange –, parfois noires – négatifs et démons –, rarement grises, pour les neutres et neutre-virant. Je continuai de parler avec Chagum, ainsi que quelques-uns des amis de Shozen, la soirée passa lentement. Soudain, du coin de l'œil, je vis une jeune fille entrer dans le bar avec une gang d'amis. Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux, elle avait une énergie imposante, puissante et très rare que même les esprits et les humains n'atteignaient presque pas : une neutre, non pure, avec un partiel de positif. Rare sont les gens qui développe autant leur côté neutre – à moins d'être un neutre pur qui n'est pas fou – et croyez-moi, elle n'avait rien d'humaine malgré sa forme humaine. De plus, quatorze autres esprits la suivaient et elle possédait deux gardiennes avec elle. Chose encore plus rarissime, bien que j'en possédais trois.

« Alika ? me demanda Chagum, me sortant de ma contemplation.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? m'étonnai-je en me redressant.

\- Ça va ? Besoin de sortir prendre l'air ?

\- Je vais bien... J'aime être dans la lune, parfois.

\- J'ai bien vu ça, rit-il. À quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Pas grand-chose en particulier... »

Chagum se perdit dans une conversation palpitante avec un des amis de Shozen dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom. De mon côté, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout de regarder et garder du coin de l'œil la jeune fille : son énergie était vraiment bonne et attirante. Elle respirait une énergie saine et protectrice, douce à la fois ferme. Quelque chose me disait d'aller la voir, d'aller lui parler, mais je n'osai pas. Elle ne semblait pas voir les esprits en tant que tel, mais elle réagissait à leur présence. Comme la grande masse et ombre noire qui la suivait. Il devait faire 1m95, et je sentais que c'était un homme faucheur, un fils de la mort, un homme en blanc. Parfois, il se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue et peu de temps après, elle se frottait la joue au même endroit où le faucheur l'avait embrassé.

En fait, plus que je regardais sa horde, plus je voyais avec grand intérêt qu'elle avait trois esprits faucheurs qui l'accompagnaient, dont une qui était sa gardienne. Pouvaient-ils être les sœurs et le frère de Nahoko ? La femme en blanc que Tante Yuka possédait. Alors, une de mes théories s'appliqua : cette jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres, même, pas comme les autres humains et médiums. Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps je suis passée à la fixer du coin de l'œil. Elle avait de longs et soyeux cheveux rouges foncés ondulés, une frange en dégradée, et portait également des vêtements tout blanc, comme si elle cherchait à imiter l'habit de ses faucheurs. À son doigt, quelque chose scintillait : une bague ? Soudain, je la vis se diriger dehors comme si elle voulait prendre l'air.

« Désolée, Niisan, je dois aller prendre l'air...

\- Besoin que je t'accompagne ?

\- Ça ira... pour cette fois-là.

\- Es-tu sûre ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. »

Je me levai avec ma lance et partis rapidement à la suite de la jeune fille qui était suivie de ses deux gardiennes ainsi que de la grande masse noire. Je sortis et essayai de faire comme si de rien n'était. L'air me fit du bien et soudain, je croisai le regard de la masse noire. Mon cœur manqua un battement, car cette fois-ci, depuis quelques mois, c'était la première fois depuis mon don atténué que je voyais le visage d'un esprit. Il avait des yeux bleus nuit, les cheveux noirs courts et en bataille naturellement avec une mèche qui retroussait sur le haut de sa tête, un peu de barbe, le teint pâle et il était grand, 1m95, et musclé. Je détournai le regard rapidement.

« _Tu nous vois, n'est-ce pas ?_ s'adressa l'esprit faucheur dans ma tête.

\- _Oui... enfin, parfois._

 _\- Ton don a été coupé, ou plutôt atténué... tu es médium, non ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je vois... Peut-être allons-nous nous recroiser._ »

J'hochai oui de la tête et entendis quelqu'un interpeller la jeune femme.

« Messiah ! Te voilà !

\- Oh, oui je suis là, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air parce que j'ai trop chaud... »

 _Messiah ?... Messiah, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle ?_ pensai-je. _Intéressant. Je vais retenir son nom, peut-être pourrais-je la recroiser, et je l'espère._ Je rentrai de nouveau à l'intérieur. Nous restâmes pendant encore quelques heures, mais dépassé minuit, Chagum et moi reprîmes le chemin du retour.

« Alors Alika ? Ça s'est bien passé, non ?

\- Oui... en effet... mais je suis un peu fatiguée.

\- C'est normal. Tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans un endroit aussi petit et bondé. C'était ta première expérience de la foule depuis cet incident ?

\- À peu près... oui.

\- Tu as très bien fait ça. »

Il me sourit et je lui renvoyai.

* * *

Deux semaines suivant cette petite sortie entre amis, je n'avais plus sorti mon nez dehors. Je restais sois dans ma chambre à relaxer, à écrire ou à dormir ou bien je me promenais dans la maison de Tante Yuka, par-ci, par-là. Alors que je passais dans le couloir, j'entendis Tante Yuka parler avec une jeune femme dans le salon. Je me dirigeai donc vers la pièce désignée et jetai un coup d'œil furtif et intrigué. Et c'est là où j'ai eu le cœur qui a manqué un battement... C'était _elle._ La _Messiah_ de la taverne. Elle était franchement bien habillée, de blanc comme toujours, bien assise droite sur sa chaise avec un sourire radieux. Ses quatorze autres esprits qui la suivaient étaient assis un peu partout et Nahoko, la femme en blanc de Tante Yuka, la seule que je voyais malgré mon don atténué, semblait dans une conversation palpitante avec, sans aucuns doutes, deux de ses sœurs.

« Alika-Chan ! m'appela Tante Yuka.

\- Eh bonjour..., dis-je. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi surtout—

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais te présenter la fille d'une de mes très bonnes amies.

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Partie faire quelques emplettes sur la place marchande. Elle ne va revenir qu'à midi.

\- Ah...

\- Tire-toi une bûche. »

Je pris place sur la chaise à côté de ma grande Tante Yuka et essayai de mon mieux possible de ne pas trop scruter Messiah. Tante Yuka m'expliqua à quel point Messiah était une petite artiste, et que, de temps en temps, venait parfois aider à la maison de guérison pour l'art du Reiki. Une méthode de soins d'origine japonaise, fondée sur des soins énergétiques par apposition des mains ou de pendule – petite masse accroché à un fil –. Mais avec le nouvel emploi de Messiah, cette dernière venait de moins en moins souvent. Yuka en profitait aussi pour me présenter comme étant sa petite-nièce, et je voyais que Messiah semblait autant intriguée par moi que moi par elle. Ma grande tante dû nous laisser pour s'occuper d'urgence d'une patiente, ce qui nous laissa nous deux dans la même pièce. Aucune de nous n'a voulu entamer la conversation, mais au final, elle commença.

« Et toi, tu es ici pour quelle raison... ? me demanda-t-elle. Si tu acceptes de me répondre, bien sûr. Je suis un peu indiscrète.

\- Thérapie... j'ai subi des traumatismes l'hiver dernier et je ne suis plus capable de remonter la pente. Ma Maman m'a donc envoyée ici comme dernier espoir de m'aider à guérir.

\- Je vois... »

Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, je commençais enfin à distinguer les visages de ses copains esprits qui la suivaient. Et je vis qu'elle tenait en ce moment-même un enfant sur ses genoux. La manière dont elle plaçait ses bras autour de lui donnait l'impression qu'elle les voyait même si ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, elle me posa une question qui me laissa un peu sans voix.

« Dis, Alika, ma question va peut-être paraître bizarre... mais... crois-tu en la réincarnation ?

\- Hein ? La réincarnation ?

\- Oui...

\- Bien sûre que j'y crois.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Oui, vraiment beaucoup. Pourquoi la question ? »

Elle détourna le regard, puis soupira.

« Tu vois ma horde, pas vrai ? »

Je fis légèrement le saut. Ainsi, elle était au courant de son énorme gang d'esprits.

« Hé bien... oui, sortis-je. Et à moins d'être médiums, très peu de gens est entouré d'un aussi grand nombre d'esprits. Surtout si ceux-ci sont permanents. La majorité son temporaire, généralement.

\- Je vois. Tu te souviens d'il y a deux semaines ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Je t'ai vue pour la première fois à la taverne. Mais j'étais trop gênée... ce que je n'étais pas avant un tragique événement, mais bref.

\- Moi aussi je voulais te parler, me déclara-t-elle. Ton énergie m'intriguait. Mais comme tu vois, je suis un peu timide d'aller vers les autres dans les bars. »

On parla pendant quelques minutes qui se changèrent en heures. Par après, je lui présentais Chagum et elle dû aller faire son Reiki. Mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourna et me dit :

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à débloquer ton énergie. Ton énergie est compressée, et elle a besoin d'être relâchée afin de circuler comme avant. »

Je restais sans voix, et après courte réflexion, j'hochai oui de la tête comme quoi j'acceptais sa proposition. Si ça pouvait m'aider à revoir Hana, Jiguro et les autres esprits par mes propres yeux et les entendre, je pense que ça me donnerait un grand coup de main.


End file.
